Menina dos Olhos
by Tai Black
Summary: A menina dos meus olhos, sempre... SiriusLily. OURO no III Chall de Primeira Vez.
1. Chapter 1

**Autor:** Tainara Black  
**Título:** Menina dos Olhos  
**Sinopse:** "I'll be your bestfriend, and you'll be mine valentine"  
**Shipper:** Sirius Black/Lily Evans  
**Classificação:** Nc17  
**Gênero:** romance  
**Spoilers:** 5  
**Observação:** A idade da minha Bellatrix é uncanon.  
Capa feita pela Angelina Michelle, gracias chica! Betagem por Giuli Miadi Black, sem mais nem menos: minha beta oficial, saudades de vc, chica!  
Essa fic foi reescrita para o V Challenge de Ships Pouco Amados e para o III Challenge de Primeira Vez, sendo que sua criação derivou do I Challenge Sirius e Lily, em que ganhei prêmio de Melhor Song Scene, com a música "Dont Speak". Música também usada: "Confesso" da Ana Carolina.  
(Todos os Challenges citados são do Fórum Aliança 3 Vassouras )  
A frase da sinopse é da música "Big girls don't cry" da Fergie.

* * *

**MENINA DOS OLHOS  
**_Por Tainara Black_**  
**

**  
**_"__I'll be your bestfriend  
And you'll be my valentine."  
_

* * *

-Detenção. – sentenciou.

-Como assim, Professor? – relutou, relutaria até o fim – Ninguém se machucou, tá legal?

-Não adianta Sr. Black. É detenção e ponto final. Foi muito perigoso o que o senhor fez, poderia ter matado um aluno.

-E a culpa ia ser toda minha! – reclamou um garoto magro e pálido encolhido na cadeira – _Eu_ teria matado alguém, Padfoot! Como foi capaz!

-Não faça tanto drama, Moony. Não aconteceu nada!

-Mas poderia ter acontecido se o Jay não tivesse chegado a tempo.

Sirius silenciou. Certo, certo: ele estava errado. Sempre ele, sempre ele... Cruzou os braços e olhou para o diretor numa mistura de tédio e impaciência:

-Certo, e o que eu tenho que fazer?

-Uma semana de detenção.

-UMA SEMANA! Mas, o senhor enlouqueceu? – levantou-se exasperado para, logo depois, voltar a sentar sob o olhar reprovador de Dumbledore – Perdão, Professor...

-Não é pra mim que o senhor deve pedir desculpas. É para os seus amigos e, principalmente, para o Sr. Snape.

-Não mesmo! Aquele Ranhoso mereceu!

-O que não entendemos, Sirius, é _por que_ ele mereceu! – Lupin intrometeu-se novamente – Você não nos disse nada!

-Não é assunto de vocês – deixou os olhos correrem pelo aposento sem olhar diretamente para nenhum de seus amigos.

-Mas se tornou um problema nosso! – James se pronunciou pela primeira vez, desencostando da parede – Olha, o Ranhoso nem está aqui, você pode nos dizer agora!

-É! – incentivou Peter, um menino mirrado de grandes dentes.

Dumbledore lançou seu olhar diretamente a Sirius, incentivando-o, tentando fazê-lo falar. O rapaz se aprumou na cadeira, apoiando os cotovelos na mesa do diretor e escondendo o rosto entre as mãos.

-Ele me viu com a Bellatrix... E viu num momento que _ninguém_ poderia ter visto... – silenciou, o clima pesou e Albus Dumbledore respirou com pesar; o que a juventude de hoje anda fazendo dentro de sua escola?

-Só isso? – questionou Prongs.

-Não, cara! Ele chantageou a Bellatrix, disse que iria contar para o Rodolphus, o _noivinho_ de merda, e pros nossos pais – o garoto arrepiou-se com a menção à família.

-E por que você não contou isso pra gente?

-James, nem tudo o que acontece com você a gente fica sabendo! Que nem o beijo à força que você deu na Evans e não nos contou! – o rapaz corou.

-Mas a gente ia poder te ajudar!

-Ah, iam sim. Iam bater no representante da embaixada francesa em Londres... - revirou os olhos – O Lestrange é influente, sabiam? Ele mandaria me matar, e meus pais iam adorar isso...

-Certo. E o que a Srta. Black fez? – perguntou Dumbledore.

-Nada. Ficou apenas apavorada com a idéia de perder o noivo.

-Como ela não fez _nada_? – perguntou James, se exaltando com a idéia.

-Ela é mulher, Prongs! O que queria que ela fizesse? Desse pro Ranhoso pra ver se ele calava a boca imunda dele?

-Do jeito que sua prima é, eu não duvidaria... – levou um empurrão, que o fez se calar.

-LAVE A SUA BOCA ANTES DE FALAR DELA! – berrou Sirius – Você entendeu,_veado_?

James arrumou a gravata e despenteou o cabelo. Lançando um olhar de nojo ao amigo.

-Certo, Black. Mas eu nunca colocaria meus amigos em risco por causa de uma mulher. Talvez você seja mesmo tudo aquilo o que seus pais desejam. "_Os fins justificam os meios_". Eu jurava que esse era o lema dos Slytherin e não dos Gryffindor... – saiu da sala batendo a porta.

Todos ficaram em silêncio. Wormtail levantou e saiu, seguindo o líder dos Maraudes. E Remus chorou, com as mãos a cobrir-lhe os olhos.

-É tudo minha culpa... Por que eu vim estudar aqui?

-Não é sua culpa, é minha. Talvez eu seja mesmo um Black. – levantou-se – Dumbledore, eu espero sua coruja com os horários da detenção. Por favor, eu ficaria grato se não informasse minha família, isso pode causar grandes estragos.

-Eu não informarei.

Sirius saiu. Mas onde estava com a cabeça na hora que inventou levar Snape à Casa dos Gritos para ele se _deparar_ com um lobisomem raivoso e morto de fome? Odiou-se. Mas que tudo aquilo se danasse. Bellatrix estava salva das chantagens de Severus, e este havia aprendido uma boa lição: não se meter com Sirius Black, nem com _a garota_ de Sirius Black...

-Bella... – murmurou, ao vê-la se aproximar.

-O que houve? O Potter saiu com uma cara péssima! – abraçou-o com certa falsidade, que ele não percebeu – Deu tudo certo?

-Lógico que não! Se não, eu não estaria na sala do diretor, não é mesmo?

-Pare de ser grosso!

-Desculpa. – beijou-a – Está tudo bem agora... Snape levou um bom susto, não vai mais nos incomodar.

-Eu estive pensando... Melhor darmos um tempo para tudo se acertar... Não acha? – ela sorriu, tranqüilizando-o – Tenho medo de rumores atrapalharem tudo...

-Atrapalharem o seu casamento – comentou – Maldito casamento! - ela o beijou. Sabia que aquilo não era nada perto do seu casamento, um primo dois anos mais novo não podia estragar tudo... Não podia...

-Vou indo.

* * *

Entardeceu. Sentiu uma espécie de medo de entrar no dormitório que dividia com os outros três amigos. Será que ainda eram amigos? Quando entrou, apenas Lupin estava lá, deitado na cama ao lado da sua. Sirius se sentou de frente para a cama do amigo.

-Desculpa. Eu não medi as conseqüências. Não pensei no que podia ter acontecido, eu estava...

-Cego de raiva. Eu sei, você é muito explosivo, Padfoot – murmurou.

-É... Eu sou mesmo... Desculpa, de verdade, eu não quis que você...

-Sim, Sirius, não foi proposital, você sempre se esquece das conseqüências – disse rindo – você é meio louco, apenas isso. É a convivência com aquela sua família esquisita! – levantou a cabeça para olhar o moreno – o problema não sou eu, não é o Pette, é o James. Ele é tão cabeça dura quanto você.

-Mas você viu como ele falou da Bella... Ele não podia fazer isso!

-Ele também é explosivo, Six...

Logo a coruja de Dumbledore chegou. Deveria estar, a partir daquele dia e durante toda aquela semana, às 19h no saguão de entrada, onde o monitor de sua detenção estaria para lhe dar as ordens do dia. Tomou um banho rápido e rumou ao saguão com certa pressa.

Chegou na hora certa. Apoiou-se no corrimão da escada e esperou alguma alma viva de monitor aparecer...

* * *

Sirius_era muito bonito; seus cabelos negros caíam sobre os olhos com uma espécie de elegância displicente que_ nenhum outro garoto de Hogwarts tinha. Ela seguiu na direção dele colocando uma de suas mechas vermelhas atrás da orelha. Reparou que o garoto tinha um ar entre o entediado e o arrogante, mas isso não importava, apenas precisava dar as instruções da detenção. Teria longos sete dias com essa insuportável rotina... Sirius Black? Pelo menos não era o Potter.

-Boa noite, Sr. Black. Eu irei dirigir suas detenções essa semana – falou, tentando parecer séria, mas não conseguiu, a cara de "_por que você me lembrou que tenho detenções durante toda a semana_?" que o rapaz fez foi mais forte que ela. Riu, um riso suave e agradável, e ele não deixou de sorrir.

-Perdão, Evans. Não quis estragar sua cara de 'monitora-séria-sem-coração' – riram.

-Sem problemas. Venha comigo...

-Olha, Evans, se eu te pagar, você...

-Não, nem pense, Black, eu tenho que dar essas detenções. O Dumbledore me alertou sobre essa sua mania de comprar as pessoas. É de família? Carga genética de sobrenome? – ele emburrou. Mais um para lhe comparar com os Black num mesmo dia. Ela reparou a cara que ele fez – não quis ofender, me desculpe.

-Uhum...

Andaram por alguns corredores que, para Sirius, pareciam ser de pouca importância no resto do castelo de Hogwarts. Entraram à esquerda e o rapaz estancou, mirando aquela cena, aquele lugar por onde ele jamais havia passado.

Era um jardim de inverno. Mas um jardim de inverno dentro de Hogwarts era uma grande novidade para ele. Como nunca pensara nisso? As garotas iriam adorar serem levadas até lá... Era... Era tão bonito. Lily continuou andando. O cabelo dela contrastava friamente com a cor daquelas flores, mas era um contraste tão ousado...

-Hey, Evans, que flores são essas? – perguntou correndo na direção dela.

-São orquídeas, você gosta de orquídeas?

-Não sei, eu nunca tinha visto... Na mansão existem Narcisos, por causa da Narcissa, violetas, por causa do vício por violetas que a Andrômeda tem... e rosas negras, os homens sempre dão rosas negras para a Bellatrix... – comentou silenciando em seguida.

-Essas são as minhas preferidas... – ele a olhou estranhando.

-Pensei que gostasse mais dos lírios.

Ela riu de novo. Aquele riso suave novamente. Aquela coisa estranha que enrolava na barriga dele quando a garota ria, como nunca havia reparado naquele riso?

-Lírios são bonitos também. – contou.

-Eu gosto de lírios! – ele era até que educado!

-Mas, vou destruir sua alegria. – alertou – eu sou a encarregada em cuidar do jardim de inverno, e a sua detenção de hoje é me ajudar!

O sorriso dele sumiu. Ele? Mas ele era homem! Havia tomado banho para ir bancar jardineiro? Ah, não era verdade!

-Eu te ensino, não é difícil, temos apenas que podar aquelas moitinhas – apontou para moitas redondas e muito verdes. – e ver se não tem nenhuma erva daninha no meio das orquídeas!

-É... Não me parece tão mau... – pegou uma tesoura e seguiu até as moitinhas, cortando algumas folhas desalinhadas e alguns galhinhos intrusos. Riu. Aquilo fazia com que ele se sentisse uma criança.

-Que foi?

-Nada, só que... – riu de novo – Me sinto uma criança brincando de podar o jardim, sabe?

Ela não respondeu; continuou podando a outra moitinha.

-Eu posso mexer nas flores?

-Pode. – respondeu, olhando o moreno com desconfiança.

Sirius jogou as madeixas para trás, deixando à vista os olhos cinzentos, peculiares. Começou a mexer no meio das flores, assobiando em cantilena uma canção qualquer. Havia alguma planta estranha no meio das orquídeas, pegou as folhas e puxou com força.

Um berro soou fino e ensurdecedor pelo jardim de inverno, o rapaz caiu sentando na grama rala e soltou a _coisa_ ali mesmo. Parou de berrar.

-Mas que, Diabos, uma mandrágora faz no meio das orquídeas! – perguntou enraivecido.

Lily riu soltando a tesoura e indo ajudar o rapaz se levantar.

-Eu não sei... Mas que você levou um belo susto, levou! – zombou.

-Ei! Pode parar de me zoar, tá legal? E se você disser para alguém...

-Que Sirius, o rapaz mais cobiçado do 5º ano de Hogwarts, se assustou com uma mandrágora, você vai extrair a minha língua! – ela completou a frase.

-Eu não ia dizer isso, mas...

-Eu disse!

Ela sorriu, e pela primeira vez ele notou como ela era bonita. Não era linda como Bellatrix, mas era bonita, era uma daquelas belezas naturais, com aqueles cabelos ruivos em absurdo contraste com o verde-esmeralda muito chamativo...

-Que foi?

-Eu nunca tinha reparado em como os seus olhos são verdes... – murmurou, olhando-a nos olhos – são os olhos mais lindos que já vi...

-Olha, Black, não adianta, eu não vou cair nas suas cantadas! – avisou – eu sei da sua fama, e as minhas amigas sabem ainda mais que eu, apesar de...

-Eu não estar mais saindo com nenhuma grifinória. É, não estou mesmo...

Ela ficou quieta, olhando os olhos dele também, e corou furiosamente. Ele não estava mais dando em cima de qualquer uma.

-Você ficou vermelha, mas isso não foi uma cantada.

-É, eu sei... mas não lido muito bem com elogios. Seus olhos também são lindos...

-Obrigado – ele riu e jogou o cabelo pra trás, aprumando-se – eu adoro elogios!

-Convencido!

-Isso sim é de família, eu garanto!

-E qual é o motivo da sua calmaria? – ela sentou no banco branco de madeira que tinha no meio do jardinzinho.

-Você está falando de mulheres? – sentou-se também. Ela fez que sim – não sei, talvez eu goste de alguém...

-Hum... Sirius Black apaixonado! Mas isso é um milagre!

-Ei! Apaixonado não! – riu – você até que é legal... – ela lhe deu um tapinha no ombro.

-E porque eu não seria?

-Do jeito que você trata o James, parece bem mandona... Mas às vezes ele merece...

-Você também merece!

-Mas eu não quero sair com você – comentou.

-Mal educado!

-Não! Não quis dizer isso, quis dizer que o James arrasta um bonde por você...

Ela sorriu. Ele era tão bonito... Por que ficava insistindo em falar do Potter? Queria falar dele, sobre ele, com ele. E aquele perfume gostoso dele estava a fazendo sentir uma sensação estranha, agradável.

-Gostei do perfume, Black.

Ele sorriu. Ela era tão linda, e, ah se o James não quisesse ficar com ela... Mas será que queria mesmo? Será que não era tudo pela dificuldade e pela aposta que haviam feito no ano anterior? Sirius arqueou o corpo na direção dela, parando muito próximo da ruiva. Próximo do rosto dela.

-Pode chamar de Sirius, _ruiva_.

Ela corou e o Black não soube se era pela aproximação, pelo tom de voz que havia usado, ou pelo "ruiva". Afastou-se e deitou a cabeça no colo dela. A garota sentiu-se congelar, mas o que ele estava fazendo deitando no colo dela?

-Olha – apontou – nenhuma estrela no céu...

-É... – sentiu uma incerteza.

-O que foi? Eu te incomodo assim? Te deixo sem graça?

Porque ele tinha que ser tão direto? Aquilo sim incomodava.

-Não...

-Não minta, Evans!

-Lily... Pode me chamar de Lily.

-Não minta, Lily. E também não fuja do assunto.

-Eu nem conheço você...

-E eu já me dei a liberdade de deitar no seu colo!

-Você tem essa mania irritante de terminar frases alheias – reclamou.

-Não sei se já parou para reparar, mas você também! – ficaram quietos – Olha, Lily, não pense que eu estou dando em cima de você, é só que eu sou assim mesmo, eu não me importo em encostar a cabeça no teu colo para ficar olhando o céu, sem estrelas, mas mesmo assim um céu, não é mesmo? Então, não me julgue mal...

-Eu só te julgo mal pela enorme lista de amigas minhas que você fez chorar...

Ele se sentou e encarou-a. Desde quando as garotas tinham que chorar por ele? Ele nunca havia pedido isso pra ninguém! E agora a culpa das choradeiras era toda dele? Sempre sua culpa, sempre sua culpa...

-Não é minha culpa. Eu nunca quis que elas chorassem por mim, eu sempre deixei bem claro que eu não queria nada sério!

-Mas você ficava com duas ou três ao mesmo tempo – ele se levantou, impaciente – você acha que isso não é um motivo?

-Ah não, já começou! Olha, é melhor não entrarmos no mérito da minha vida amorosa!

-Da sua vida sexual, eu diria...

-Já são oito e meia; melhor eu ir embora.

-Black, a detenção só acaba quando eu disser que acabou.

-Ah, não. Certo, o que você quer de mim, Lily? – perguntou, fazendo cara de cachorro sem dono.

-Ei! Nem precisa fazer essa cara! Eu sei que faz isso quando quer escapar de uma ou outra encrenca, tá? Todos fazem essa cara. – ela sorriu e puxou-o, sentando-o ao seu lado – quero que da próxima vez que se envolver com uma garota, tome cuidado para não machucá-la.

Ele meneou a cabeça e sorriu atravessado.

-Hum... Certo, temos um acordo!

-Então, já pode ir.

-Já? – ele se aproximou e começou a fazer cócegas na menina, que ria freneticamente se contorcendo.

-Pára, Sirius! Eu vou fazer xixi na saia de tanto rir! – parou ajudando a ruiva a se sentar. Ela respirava com dificuldade. Sirius arrumou as madeixas ruivas dela que estavam bagunçadas, e ela voltou a corar. – você tem que parar de corar, eu não fiz nada demais!

-É sem querer, espontâneo sabe?

-Bem, eu vou embora então, vai querer ajuda?

Ela fez que não e sorriu.

-Sabe, você faz cara de brava e tudo mais, mas no fundo você é bem tímida! Tchau.

* * *

Deitou na cama e ficou apreciando os detalhes do teto. Não era mentira o que diziam dele, ele era bonito e muito sedutor. Chegou a pensar qual seria a intensidade de uma cantada dele. Sirius, até então, apenas havia lhe elogiado... Elogios não são nada... E como seria o beijo dele?

-Lily?

-Hm?

-Você está acordada? – uma garota de cabelos até o ombro em um castanho claro alourado debruçou-se na cama da amiga – o que tanto olha?

-Nada. Estou... Apenas cansada.

-Detenção?

-Sim – murmurou entediada, não queria falar daquilo.

-Quem foi a peste da vez?

-Ah, Tiny, você iria adorar – riu – Sirius – a outra abriu a boca como se fosse falar algo, mas apenas sorriu e se deitou ao lado da amiga – Valentiny, quando você disse que ele era um rapaz legal apesar de tudo, eu não acreditei, mas ele é mesmo muito gentil...

-Cuidado com ele... Mas... O Sirius anda estranho. Não fica com mais ninguém...

Lily permaneceu quieta. Não podia sair avisando a Deus e o mundo que Sirius Black estava apaixonado por alguém...

* * *

Ele entrou no quarto sorrateiramente. Pette dormia profundamente, James estava no banheiro e Remus lia um livro.

-Como foi?

-Cuidei de plantas, Moony, de plantas!

-Bem feito... O monitor não era da sonserina, era?

-Não, era da grifinória mesmo...

-Evans?

Sirius terminou de vestir o pijama e apagou o abajur ao lado da sua cama, deitando-se.

-Sim, ela mesma. Muito severa aquela menina. – pontuou – boa noite.

* * *

Sem dúvida depois daquela maldita aula de adivinhação nada poderia parecer melhor do que jantar. Sirius deixou o corpo cair sentado na cadeira e deitou a cabeça na mesa. Alguns segundos depois, ouviu a voz de Frank, um grifinório do 6º ano.

-Sirius... Sirius. Tenho que te perguntar: se não está saindo com nenhuma garota, o que te cansa tanto?

-A vida, Frank, a vida... – murmurou levantando a cabeça – mas as mulheres também me cansam bastante. Estou precisando de algumas delas hoje, para melhorar o ânimo.

James e Peter passaram por ele e foram se sentar mais afastados. O Black fechou a cara e olhou para as comidas dispostas na mesa. Estava, definitivamente, sem fome... Passos se aproximaram e alguns risinhos também.

-Posso me sentar? – aquela voz...

-Claro, Evans! – sorriu para a ruiva que se ajeitou na cadeira ao seu lado.

-Pode chamar de Lily, Sirius, eu já te disse isso... – sorriu – está cansado? Parece cansado...

Fez que sim. Valentiny sentou em sua frente, encarando-o, condenando-o.

-Como vai, Titi? – ela não respondeu, então o rapaz soltou um fio de risada que mais parecia um latido – parece que todos estão de mau-humor comigo hoje... – olhou para James – o que há, Tiny? Saudade de mim? – Frank riu.

-Há-há, você é realmente muito engraçado – zombou.

-É, hoje não estou para piadas. Mas é uma pena, se fosse saudade eu ficaria imensamente feliz, precisava conversar com alguém sensível e linda como você... Mas já que... – comeu um pedaço da batata que estava esfriando no prato. A menina olhou para a Evans com raiva, se sentindo burra e inválida.

-Se precisar apenas conversar...

-Não, eu pensei em estender a noite também... Você me conhece, não é uma simples conversa que me acalma. Sexo ajuda. – Frank riu de novo e Lily engasgou. Ele falava de sexo como se falasse de arroz ou feijão.

-É... Eu sei – murmurou comendo. Tiny não parecia tímida como Lily, mas, na verdade, ela era um pouco possessiva. Aquilo estragava...

Terminaram de comer e Sirius engatou uma conversa com Frank Longbotton. Foi quando os demais Marauders se aproximaram.

-Ei Evans... Está tão bonita, sabia? – James mexeu nos cabelos – quando vai aceitar sair comigo? – falava alto, chamando atenção.

-Quem sabe quando os gigantes nascerem do mesmo tamanho que os duendes? – ela debochou. Sirius olhou-os.

-Mas e o meu beijo, vai dizer que foi ruim? Eu sei que não foi... – arrepiou os cabelos novamente.

-Até um trasgo beijaria melhor...

Sirius e Longbotton riram. Potter fez uma cara de nojo para o Black e prosseguiu.

-Vamos, Lily, não minta para si mesma! Você sabe que foi o melhor beijo de toda a sua vida...

-Corrigindo: o _pior_ beijo de toda minha vida. É, foi sim, foi péssimo!

-Deixa de fazer drama, ruiva, você não precisa se enganar, eu sei que nenhuma garota resiste a mim!

-Se continuar convencido assim, talvez você possa se casar com um espelho. Seriam um belo par – ela se levantou – você é nojento, Potter, _nojento_.

E saiu andando, deixando todos os Marauders, Frank e Valentiny para trás.

-Ai, Potter, você devia desistir, sabia? Ela já odeia você! – Tiny correu atrás da amiga.

-O próximo passo é o amor...

-Ah, James – Frank começou – se você fosse como o Sirius ela já seria sua – o Black riu.

-Não é para tanto, Long. O James é ainda melhor que eu, ele tem foco.

-É que eu não sou um cachorro... – Potter olhou-o uma última vez, antes de sair marchando na direção da escadaria. Deixando um Sirius com ar afetado sentado à mesa.

-Mau jeito, Pad... – Lupin sorriu amarelo dando um tapinha nas costas de Sirius.

-Acontece. Mas logo, logo isso passa. Vocês vão ver.

* * *

As 19h chegaram e ele já estava no saguão quando Lily despontou a escadaria com os cabelos presos num rabo alto. Ela ficava linda daquele jeito. Ela _era_ linda. _"Chega, Padfoot, largue seu instinto animal para a próxima lua cheia!"_. Sorriu e lhe ofereceu a mão para que ela terminasse de descer os degraus.

-Ah, como é educado, Sirius. Se todos os homens fossem assim...

-O James não é assim porque ele não é um Don Juan que deseja todas as garotas de Hogwarts. E porque ele não tem a mania, muitas vezes mal educada, de agir com uma amiga como ele agiria na presença de uma de suas presas. Perdoe-me a indelicadeza, Lily.

-Não precisava se desculpar. Eu continuo não gostando do seu querido amigo... Mas, vamos começar, temos que alimentar a Lula Gigante. – ele torceu o nariz.

-Alimentar a Lula? Você está de brincadeira! Eu já estive em milhões de detenções e eu nunca alimentei a Lula Gigante!

Ela riu. O maldito riso suave dela que fez Sirius sentir um soco na boca do estômago. Andaram em direção ao lago comentando algo sobre como o James agia na presença da ruiva.

-Eu juro, Lily! Ele só fica estranho e chato assim, quando você está perto! – ela riu – não acredita? Mas é verdade!

-Então ele deveria se manter bem longe de mim, ninguém merece ele deste jeito.

-Tá bem, você ganhou... Olha! – o rapaz apontou para o céu, parando de andar – hoje não há estrelas de novo...

-Você costuma olhar o céu todos os dias? – ela fez uma cara estranha e continuou andando.

-Eu normalmente olho, tenho que saber se minha estrela está no seu lugar de origem, costuma dar certo para saber como será o dia seguinte...

-A sua estrela? – ela riu – achei que o mais metido fosse o James.

-Não! Você não entendeu, Sirius é uma estrela da constelação da Canis Major. Todos os Black têm nome de estrela, exceto a Narcissa... – a menina parou de andar e o encarou como se começasse a entender – Oras, não me pergunte o porquê, mas acho que é por alguma coisa relacionada a _sangues-puros_ e _os Black deverem brilhar mais do que todos_... Compreende?

Ela sorriu, mas não respondeu. Caminharam pelas margens do lago e jogaram o alimento da Lula o mais rápido possível.

-Isso fede!

-Não reclame, Sirius, podia ser pior.

-Pior que isso? Só se a gente tivesse que comer dessa merda aí também!

Depois sentaram sobre uma das pedras que circulavam a borda do lago.

-O que aconteceu para você pegar uma detenção sozinho?

-Nada demais. Desta vez eu errei sozinho...

-Errou?

-É, bem... er... Eu não quero falar disso, pode ser? – Lily consentiu – E você, Senhorita Evans, o que fez de tão errado para ter que cuidar da minha detenção?

-Não é preciso fazer algo errado para ser escolhida para esse tipo de serviço. E você não é nenhum monstro de sete cabeças.

-Que bom, não é mesmo? Senão, eu precisaria de sete garotas para beijar – ele gargalhou um barulho canino e ela caiu na risada.

-Você só pensa nisso durante as 24h do dia?

-Na verdade, não... Eu só gosto de falar sobre isso... Então, eu sou suportável?

-Agradável, até.

-É que você ainda não me viu dançando... A Andrômeda sempre me disse que se alguma mulher dançasse comigo, eu perderia todo o meu encanto.

-Duvido!

Sirius estreitou os olhos e arqueou a sobrancelha direita. Num pulo o garoto já estava de pé tomando-a pela mão para dançarem algo.

-O que você gosta de dançar, Evans?

-Valsa, Black.

-Ahh, minha especialidade na arte de perder mulheres – ele puxou o corpo dela para mais próximo e começou a contar em voz baixa um conhecido: - um... dois... três... um... dois... três... um... dois... três...

Ele olhava para o horizonte enquanto ela ria do ar compenetrado dele.

-Ok, ok... Você consegue dançar, mas precisa de prática!

-Pode ser...

-Bom, por hoje era só isso. Você quer...

-Dormir! Por favor, não sabe o quanto eu desejo isso – ela riu – você ri? Eu não estou brincando! Eu estou acabado, principalmente agora depois de alimentar uma lula gigante com essa coisa fedida! – ela continuou rindo – mas, antes eu adoraria dançar uma última valsa com você. Aceita? – ela permaneceu imóvel, apenas com um sorriso nos lábios, depois balançou a cabeça concordando – Desta vez, tire os sapatos, eles podem incomodar.

-Mas... – ele pareceu impaciente e ela obedeceu. Ficou descalça, sentindo a grama se aconchegar entre os dedos de seus pequenos pés.

-Agora pise sobre os meus pés, Lily. – um tanto quanto incerta, ela seguiu até ele, apoiou as mãos sobre os ombros do Black e pisou sobre os pés dele com as pontas dos seus, meio desequilibrada. Mas mãos fortes seguraram sua cintura, protegendo-a – Agora me dê a mão esquerda, vamos dançar a valsa dos meus antepassados.

A Evans começou a rir quando os pés dele começaram a traçar alguns passos e ela percebeu que não ia cair.

-Os Black costumam dizer que a arte da guerra é a mesma arte da dança, da música. Que, uma hora ou outra, você terá que traçar os passos certos, na hora certa e sem se desequilibrar. Temos que manter a pose, – os passos dele eram ágeis e certeiros – a mesma mão que segura uma cintura delicada, pode segurar uma varinha que te trará a morte. E, assim como um olhar pode ter significado, devemos sentir o significado da música, mesmo que essa música não esteja tocando; como agora. Na verdade, tudo aquilo que chamamos de silêncio são os movimentos do Universo. Tudo é música, até o silêncio.

Sirius tombou o corpo dela levemente e depois voltou a subi-lo. Encararam-se. Verde e prata. Verdes de um tom esmeralda quase impossível de existir.

-Consegue escutar? – ela sorriu desentendida – Feche os olhos, Lily, que você vai ouvir... O balanço das folhas e galhos das árvores, o assovio do vento, o barulho das águas, a estranha sensação de que todos esses sons são novos, e que você nunca tinha percebido... – o olfato dele aguçou – O cheiro de grama molhada se misturando à sensação de liberdade... Agora abra os olhos e olhe ao redor. Nada está diferente, Lily, apenas a sua maneira de ver o externo mudou – deu mais dois passos para a esquerda e curvou o corpo dela novamente – escute o silêncio, tanto na guerra, quanto na dança e você sempre terá êxito.

Levantou-a e sorriu olhando a expressão surpresa que ela tinha.

-Andromeda estava errada...

-Não, Lily, ela estava certa. Mas, no fim, me ensinou a dançar. Eu tenho que ir mesmo, senão vou dormir em pé! – ele riu – não se esqueça dos sapatos, ou vai pegar um resfriado, a grama está fria. Boa noite!

O rapaz correu na direção da porta do castelo sem olhar para trás.

* * *

"_Confesso acordei achando tudo indiferente"_

Acordou com o barulho do chuveiro.

Olhou ao redor e viu Peter se trocando, enquanto James arrumava os livros das aulas do dia. Pôs-se de pé, esfregando os olhos na tentativa de arrancar o sono que sentia e joga-lo para bem longe.

-Bom dia – murmurou. Não houve resposta, James continuou seu trabalho de ajeitar as coisas na mochila e o outro apenas sorriu em viés.

Sirius se trocou e, quando Lupin saiu, correu para o banheiro após um breve "bom dia". Entrou, trancando-se, lavou o rosto e sentiu os olhos cinzentos arderem: ele não merecia aquilo, não deviam esnobá-lo e tratá-lo como um monstro. Ele não queria causar aquela situação.

Lavou o rosto de novo não se permitindo chorar. _Os Black não choram_, ouviu mentalmente. Acostumou-se a ouvir aquilo desde que nascera. Saiu do banheiro. Não tinha mais ninguém no quarto. Olhou-se no espelho e mexeu no cabelo, fazendo-o cair sobre o rosto. Desceu para o café.

Chegou ao salão principal e se sentou ao lado de Lupin, um pouco constrangido.

-Você está bem?

-Tô sim, Moony – murmurou.

-Sirius – uma voz doce lhe chamou – preciso falar com você, mocinho!

-Bom dia, Lily – o rapaz se virou para ela, um sorriso se abrindo no rosto – eu espero que não seja nenhuma bronca! – brincou.

Como ele era encantador; como aquele ar entediado e, ao mesmo tempo, irritantemente elegante a seduzia. O jovem lhe beijou as costas da mão e se levantou para terem mais privacidade.

-Desde quando eles se chamam pelo 1º nome? – James resmungou invejoso, revirando os olhos.

-Desde anteontem de noite, a detenção do Sirius é com a Lily – esclareceu o lupino.

-E porque eu não sabia disso?

-Se você estivesse falando com o Pad, você saberia.

Sirius arrumou uma madeixa ruiva atrás da orelha dela, desobstruindo a visão do verde-esmeralda dos olhos da garota. Ele parecia tão absorto observando a beleza dela que, mais uma vez, como na primeira noite, a Evans corou sem graça e riu.

-Eu achei muito interessante a valsa que você dançou comigo ontem, e suas palavras, elas fizeram bastante sentido – ela riu com suavidade, como sempre – Mas, na verdade, vim avisar que a detenção de amanhã será pela manhã, afinal é sábado, e depois você pode ir para Hogsmeade, mas só depois.

-Certo. E hoje? – perguntou começando a se animar – Vou alimentar lulas gigantes ou cuidar de orquídeas? – ela sorriu.

-Hoje é um pouquinho mais pesado: sala dos troféus...

Ele fez uma careta e mostrou a língua. "_Controle-se, Padfoot, nada de charminho para cima da garota do seu amigo!_". Ela comentou algo sobre poções e biblioteca, e arranjou alguma boa desculpa para sair dali. Voltou a sentar para terminar seu café, foi quando a coruja negra de olhos amarelados pousou sobre seu prato de ovos mexidos.

-Bella... – murmurou, pegando o bilhete – "_Precisamos conversar_".

Procurou-a com os olhos pela mesa da Slytherin, mas ela não estava lá. Era sinal de que deveriam se encontrar no corujal. Sem dar satisfações aos outros, ele rumou até lá em passos rápidos. Ao chegar, a morena já o esperava debruçada no parapeito da varanda. Ela sentiu os braços dele rodearem sua cintura e revirou os olhos: ele sempre vinha quando o chamava.

-O que houve?

-Olhe com seus próprios olhos – se virou para ele e levantou a mão direita.

Ali estava o '_tão_ aguardado anel de noivado'. Haviam firmado o compromisso; as pedrinhas reluziam ao brilho pálido da luz da manhã. O anel era grosso, em ouro amarelo, cravejado de brilhantes brancos e verdes, e se ajustava tão bem ao dedo dela, que Sirius jurou para si mesmo que aquela jóia era a coisa mais parecida com Bellatrix que ele já vira.

-Ficou lindo na sua mão – comentou – Você não recusou, estou certo? – ela ficou quieta admirando a aliança – Você sabe que eu nunca poderia te dar uma jóia dessas se eu assumisse nosso romance, fosse contra toda a família e fugisse de casa, não é?

-Por isso não recusei.

-Sabe, Bella, você é como aquelas caixinhas que quando abrimos tocam música... – ela sorriu com o elogio – No fundo, essas caixinhas não servem para nada, além de guardarem jóias e desgastarem a corda com o tempo. E então a música engasga e fica tosca – o sorriso sumiu – Você é isso, Bellatrix, um utensílio que perde a graça com o tempo.

Deu-lhe as costas. Mas a menina continuou lá, com os olhos arregalados, mirando o 'menino de 15 anos' ir embora.

-Maldito seja.

* * *

-O que houve?

-Nada – disse, seco.

-Não precisa mentir, não vou espalhar.

-Não quero falar disso, tá legal?

-Desculpa – murmurou, abrindo a porta – Sua sorte é que os troféus não estão tão sujos...

Entrou na sala e bufou. Não estava bem, nada bem, e tudo era culpa da cretina da sua prima, aquela desalmada. Desvairada. Jogou-se na cadeira e fechou os olhos. Bufou mais uma vez. Costumava bufar quando tinha raiva, como um cachorro.

-Entendo que não queira falar, mas se ficar guardando para você vai ser pior – ela avisou calmamente.

-Acontece, Evans, que eu não posso sair contando para todo mundo sobre o que eu estou sentindo!

-Eu não sou todo mundo. – sentou-se ao lado dele – E também não vai ajudar muito se você ficar descontando a sua raiva em mim. E eu já avisei que é _Lily,_ e não _Evans._

Ele sorriu e a olhou.

-Me desculpe. Não sei lidar muito bem com algumas coisas. Vem cá – disse chamando-a para um abraço. O cheiro dela também era suave, assim como a voz e o riso. Soltou-a. – Não lido bem com muitos dos meus sentimentos.

-Ah, então é tudo culpa da _menina misteriosa_!

Ele gargalhou. Ela tinha um jeito muito informal de o olhar quando falava assim, era como se ela soubesse de todos os seus segredos. Era uma boa companhia.

-É, ela vai se casar.

-Como! Mas, quantos anos ela tem?

-Dezessete.

-Ahá! Então ela é uma '_papa-anjos_'... – zombou – Pensei que _você_ era papa-anjos, mas vejo que me enganei...

-Talvez seja de família... – ambos os sorrisos desapareceram. Ele odiava falar demais.

-Como assim 'de família', Sirius? Você gosta da Andrômeda?

-Não, Lily, a Andie tem dezesseis anos e ela não pretende se casar tão cedo... – a menina ainda esperava uma resposta – Certo, eu vou te contar... Tudo começou há um ano atrás, eu tinha 14 e _ela_ tinha 16... A vida toda a gente brigou muito, mas nas férias a gente, ah, eu não sei explicar, a gente simplesmente se entendeu! A gente se deu bem em todos os ângulos e eu acabei me envolvendo, mesmo sabendo que ela já era prometida ao Lestrange. – olhou-a – Não faça essa cara, Lily... E, sim, eu me apaixonei, ou seja lá o que for isso, por Bellatrix Black.

Ela arregalou os olhos.

-A menina de gelo? – boquiabriu-se. Ele sorriu – Agora eu entendo porque você está assim, é de amargar o coração gostar de alguém como ela. – pausou, percebendo que havia acabado de dizer o que não devia – Ai! Não, Sirius, eu não quis dizer isso! Eu e minha boca grande, me desculpe. No fundo, bem lá no fundo, talvez ela seja uma boa pessoa...

-Sem problemas. Mas, podemos começar com os troféus? Estou meio indisposto hoje, quero dormir cedo...

-"Podemos"? Haha, hoje o trabalho é todo seu, mocinho, odeio limpar troféus.

Ela riu. Sirius parou de respirar durante alguns segundos para não atrapalhar o som vindo daquele riso. Era tão suave quanto a brisa. Talvez estivesse tão fascinado pelo riso porque Bellatrix nunca fazia nada com suavidade, ou fosse seu instinto animal que se aguçava com aquela delicadeza sobrenatural. Voltou a respirar. Era melhor parar de pensar naquilo.

Continuaram conversando enquanto limpava os troféus com rapidez. Até que duas corujas da torre entraram pela janela, trazendo envelopes idênticos de tom lilás: Slughorn!

Abriram as cartas.

-"Cara Lily...

-"Senhor Black...". Ei, porque ele te chama de "_Cara Lily_"? – zombou.

-Porque ele gosta mais de mim do que de você, _Senhor Black_ – ele deu de ombros – "envio-te esta carta afim de convidá-la para mais uma de minhas festas do Clube do Slugue. Será uma festa de gala e todos, sem exceções, deverão estar acompanhados. Espero que compareça, querida. Será na próxima sexta-feira, no meu pomposo salão, às 22h, sem hora para acabar. Atenciosamente, Slugue."

-"Atenciosamente, Prof. Slughorn". É, ele realmente gosta mais de você, _querida_.

-Eu não me meto em confusões! – defendeu-se – Nem costumo explodir caldeirões durante a aula, e nem nada desse gênero, como furto de poções e ingredientes e azarações em sala de aula...

-Ok, você venceu.

Olhou para os troféus com tédio, já havia limpado tantos. Sorriu para a garota com ar de quem está prestes a pedir algo errado.

-Lily, eu posso usar a varinha agora?

-Não.

-Ah, vamos, eu já lustrei muitos! – reclamou.

-Não! – irredutível.

Ele se sentou sobre a mesa, ao lado dela, sorrindo do jeito imperativo que ela impunha o seu "não". Lily balançava os pés suspensos no ar e sorria. Ela parecia um quadro. As madeixas lisas com cachos na ponta, formando uma moldura ondulada no rosto pálido com sardinhas sobre as bochechas e nariz. Ela era linda, simplesmente linda.

-Quer ir à festa do Clube do Slugue comigo?

-Oras, então Sirius Black, antes que a _turba enlouquecida_ de garotas arrojem aos seus pés, está convidando alguém? – perguntou com suspeita.

-Eu sei que nunca convido ninguém, nunca aceito convites e, normalmente, costumo cortejar todas aquelas que haviam me convidado, mas ir com uma amiga me parece encantador...

Ela sorriu, corando, e piscou os olhos algumas vezes, processando as idéias.

-Sim, Sirius, eu aceito ir com você.

-Hm... – zombou – Então quer dizer que eu tenho uma acompanhante?

A menina passou as mãos no cabelo, um pouco tímida, e girou a varinha nos dedos. Aquele silêncio incômodo... Ela desejou que ele não estivesse tão próximo, ali sentado ao seu lado, que a respiração dele fosse inaudível, que o perfume não fosse tão bom e que ele não fosse tão sedutor.

A ruiva sacudiu a varinha e os troféus voltaram ao lugar, límpidos. Olhou-o com um sorriso amável:

-Está dispensado, _Senhor Black_. Amanhã às 10h no salão comunal, certo?

De um salto ele ficou em pé e olhou-a incrédulo. Ela era bem boazinha no fundo. Abraçou-a.

"_Don't speak"  
_

Sentiu-se estranhamente confortável naquela posição constrangedora, confortável entre as pernas dela. Aquele perfume doce e suave, e o toque sedoso do cabelo ruivo no seu rosto. Sirius deixou o rosto repousar no ombro dela.

Lily rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços. Mas o que, Diabos, ela estava fazendo? Acariciou os cabelos lisos e negros com suavidade.

-Qual é o seu apelido, Sirius? – perguntou sem se mover, como se pedisse para ele fazer o mesmo, permanecer imóvel.

-Muitos... – murmurou – A Bella insiste em Snufles, não me pergunte porquê. Alguns me chamam de Six, outros de Padfoot...

-Padfoot? – estranhou, mas continuou abraçada.

-É que gostam de me assemelhar com cachorros.

Ele sorriu sem graça, mas ela não viu.

"_I know just what you're saying"_

-Sei... – ela se afastou um pouco, olhando-o – Eu entendo agora porque tantas meninas morrem de amores por você – riu-se.

-E por que seria? – arqueou a sobrancelha.

-Porque você é adorável, em todos os sentidos...

Riu dela, mas ela não riu. Eles estavam tão próximos... Lily encostou a testa na dele.

-Eu não posso fazer isso, Lily...

"_So, please, stop explaining"_

-E por que não pode?

-O James não ia gostar disso...

-Mas você não quer? – ela aproximou o rosto do dele. Era quase impossível resistir.

-Não quero iludir ninguém, e isso te inclui...

-Não vai me iludir... – encostou os lábios nos dele – Mas, se você não me quer... – afastou-se de leve.

-Eu não disse isso – continuava segurando-a pela cintura – Não disse...

"_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"_

Puxou-a mais para si com certo cuidado. Não a iludiria. E, se era para fazer algo de errado, que fosse bem feito. Beijou-lhe os lábios. Eles eram tão doces. Os dedos dela entrelaçaram nos fios de seu cabelo de maneira quase surreal de tão delicada. Seus braços comprimiram o corpo dela contra o seu, sua mão esquerda se soltou e foi parar no joelho da menina, subindo, tentando entrar na saia dela...

-Sirius Black... – condenou sussurrando.

O rapaz riu.

-Esqueci de avisar que eu não sei me controlar, desculpe...

-Shii. É só ir com calma – voltou a beijá-lo.

Abraçou o corpo dela com mais força, sentindo-a só sua: sua mania de possessão. Era como se ele mandasse e aqueles corpos curvilíneos e femininos atendessem suas ordens. Instintivamente, ele dava os comandos e arrancava das jovens moças o que ele queria. Sirius não tinha sentimentos; Sirius era ação e reação. Agia sem perceber, pois tudo aquilo já fazia parte dele. Mas, com Lily, ele não poderia ser assim. Pelo James, ele não podia fazer isso com ela. E talvez pela própria Lily, talvez devesse respeitá-la.

Levou os lábios ao pescoço dela, beijando levemente aquela pele alva e perfumada, fazendo-a sorrir com os olhos fechados. Seus sentidos falando mais alto do que tudo, sempre falavam mais alto. Sugou a pele dela de maneira calma, para depois puxar com mais força até ela gemer apreensiva.

-Sirius, não quero que me marque...

"_Don't speak"_

Não o fez, apenas continuou desperdiçando seu tempo naquele pescoço alvo e delicado, sentindo os lábios amargarem com o contado do resquício de perfume despejado na pele dela.

Ela tinha algo de tão puro que lhe angustiava, era como se a pureza dela implorasse para ser quebrada em mil pedaços. Talvez não pedisse, mas fosse o maior desejo dela. Voltou a degustar dos lábios dela.

E aquele beijo estava tão doce...

Lily deixou que ele passasse a mão na coxa dela, ainda que tímida. E, quando ele decidiu que sua mão devia subir mais, a garota empurrou-o de leve, olhando Sirius nos olhos. Ela estava corada de vergonha.

"_I know what you're thinking"_

-Eu avisei que não sabia me controlar... – murmurou, com os olhos brilhando.

Ficou encarando os olhos dela, o mar verde-esmeralda que presenteavam a beleza de Lily; aquele tom intenso que poderia fazê-lo adormecer sob a tranqüilidade de toda uma canção de ninar.

Ela lhe trazia paz. Foi o único motivo que pôde encontrar para se desculpar do que estava fazendo. Sorriu para ela e selou-lhe os lábios.

Será que ela sabia que para ele nada daquilo tinha significado? Reparou nas sardas espalhadas pelo nariz dela. Talvez ele fosse _realmente_ um Black, como James dissera...

"_I don't need your reasons"_

Não sentia nada, na verdade só sentia com Bellatrix. Era uma ansiedade polvorosa, era paixão, e essa paixão por Bella parecia tragar a vida por dentro, ele só conseguia ver Bellatrix por todos os lados e lugares. Talvez fosse por isso que Sirius não tinha sentimentos, eles estavam todos destinados à prima. Mas isto ninguém precisava saber, muito menos a Lily. Talvez nem ele ainda acreditasse nisso...

"_Don't tell me 'cause it hurts"_

-Vou indo – saiu.

* * *

Não ia se apaixonar por ele; havia prometido para si mesma, mas, quando o viu saindo do dormitório naquela manhã de sábado, os olhos cinzentos apertados de sono e o cabelo ainda molhado, a água escorrendo pela nuca e pelo pescoço, descendo devagar para dentro da camisa sem gravata que ele estava usando, e com certeza aquelas gotas de água passeariam pelo peito dele e lhe lamberiam o abdômen, morrendo no cós da calça... O coração deu-lhe um solavanco. Não! Não podia ser! 

Tentou mentir para si mesma, mas havia sonhado com ele a noite inteira, com os beijos dele, com as mãos dele, com os olhos dele, com o corpo dele, com a voz dele... E agora desejava com todas suas forças ser uma daquelas gotinhas d'água! 

-Bom dia, Lily – murmurou, com um tom rouco ao seu ouvido, chegou bem próximo do rosto dela para depois se distanciar, sentando-se ao lado da garota. Tinha aquele ar entediado, misturado com "eu não dormi".

-Não dormiu?

-Sim, dormi – sorriu ligeiramente malicioso pegando o Profeta Diário que ela lia, depois deitou a cabeça no ombro dela – Sonhei com você... Mas isso é segredo.

Ela corou. O perfume dele era entorpecente; poderia ficar ali o tempo que fosse. Os passos na escada se aproximaram e os Marauders apareceram. Sirius levantou e foi na direção deles como se nada estivesse fora do lugar, James assanhou o cabelo e sorriu para Lily, que se voltou novamente para o jornal.

-Depois do café da manhã te espero aqui,_ Six _– falou ainda lendo. Sirius a olhou, imaginando o serpentear do _x_ pronunciado pelos lábios dela. Mordeu seu próprio lábio quando a garota o mirou.

-Pode esperar, ruiva.

Lupin olhou Sirius, depois olhou Lily sorrindo e por último lançou seus olhos ferinos a um James invejoso. O último saiu andando, saíram todos.

-Ele ainda não está falando com você?

-Não, não está – falou com indiferença.

Passaram o café em silêncio, aquilo não era mais o que outrora ele chamara de Marauders. Todo o tempo manteve os olhos grudados na mesa da Slytherin, onde Bellatrix conversava animadamente com os colegas da Casa. Ela não ligou para ele. Ele não ligou.

Ao terminar, seguiu apressado para o salão comunal, descartando dois ou três pedidos de encontro em Hogsmeade de algumas quartanistas. Atravessou o buraco do retrato e avistou a ruiva, sozinha, junto à janela.

Abraçou-a por trás, beijando seu ombro.

-Sirius, está louco? Vão nos ver!

-As pessoas estão mais preocupadas em suas poses sociais indo para Hogsmeade – puxou-a para si e a beijou de maneira quente, espalmando as mãos nas costas dela, tentando protegê-la de si mesmo, beijou o pescoço dela, subindo até a orelha e suspirando – vamos querida, vamos à minha detenção... – ela abriu os olhos, surpresa; não imaginava que _ele_diria isso – E, depois, você gostaria de me acompanhar a um passeio em Hogsmeade? Quem sabe um chá ou uma cerveja amanteigada...

-Claro que sim, Sirius! – respondeu, sorridente, com os olhos verdes brilhando entusiasmados e felizes. Ele talvez não tivesse muita clareza do que era iludir uma garota...

* * *

O fim do outono deixava Hogsmeade ainda mais bonita. As folhas secas caíam das árvores e infestavam o chão de uma camada de folhas castanhas, vermelhas e amarelas, e aquilo lembrava o cobre dos cabelos dela. Ao pensar nisso, Sirius fez questão de se penitenciar, pedindo um chá ao invés da cerveja amanteigada. 

Sentaram em uma mesa mais afastada, próxima à janela, sem se importar com os olhares estranhos que uns e outros lhes davam, afinal haviam passado pelos Marauders, deixando um James à beira da loucura. Desde quando Lily Evans saía com Sirius Black e recusava os convites do Potter?

Lily sorriu quando ele se sentou trazendo as duas xícaras de chá e pacotinhos de açúcar rosa. Ultimamente, não sabia dizer o que se passava com suas pernas quando ele se aproximava, só sabia que tremiam, um tremor quase brando que passava por suas panturrilhas e subiam até os joelhos, deixava-a desconfortável, quase envergonhada, mas ele ainda não havia reparado nisto.

-Eu me esqueci de avisar que amanhã faremos a detenção durante a manhã, antes do café, porque terei que estudar para os NOM's, você sabe...

-Lily e os livros – comentou, rindo e entornando o açúcar rosado no chá – sim, eu sei que está preocupada com as provas, mas não deveria, você é uma ótima aluna...

-É só porque eu estudo...

-Eu também estudo e não sou ótimo aluno! – reclamou.

-Você_é_ um bom aluno.

Ele sorriu e colocou a mão na coxa dela, por debaixo da mesa, olhando-a nos olhos, percebendo um leve tremor onde seus dedos acariciavam. Não pôde deixar de pensar que ela era realmente tímida e que nessas circunstâncias os olhos dela ficavam ainda mais lindos e verdes, contrastando com a coloração avermelhada que suas bochechas tomavam.

-Você está nervosa? – ela engoliu o chá, ficando mais vermelha.

-Não. – respondeu minimamente.

-É que... Sua perna está tremendo, achei interessante... – ela sorriu de leve e ele sentiu seu estômago necessitar encarecidamente de todo aquele chá fervendo na sua frente.

Sirius derramou grande quantidade do líquido em sua boca e engoliu, sentindo queimar. Ela era linda, era envolvente e ser envolvida por ela lhe queimava.

Terminaram os chás conversando sobre o futuro e saíram pelas ruelas de Hogsmeade esbarrando-se um no outro, os braços encostados e os dedos se segurando, minimamente para que ninguém percebesse. Mas, no fundo, Lily não se importaria se alguém percebesse, ela só não queria que ela mesma ou ele percebessem. Sirius parou e sorriu, puxando-a para uma rua estreita e sem saída, puxando-a para um beijo delicado, prensando-a contra a parede e beijando cada centímetro daquele rosto delicado e cheio de sardas, e sugando os lábios rosados, e guardando cada uma das novas sensações.

-Vai escurecer... – ele murmurou quando parou o beijo – Hoje não há estrelas...

* * *

"_Verdade acabei sentindo cada dia igual _"

Eram 8h e o salão comunal estava vazio, ao contrário dos olhos de Sirius, que estavam cheios de sono. A detenção seria antes do café e o rapaz se levantara e abandonara o leito por um banho quente, para revigorar-se antes da detenção. Lá estava ela. Lily empilhava alguns livros sobre a mesa de estudos da sala comunal e cantarolava alguma coisa bem baixinho, sem muito nexo, sem muito ritmo...

-Bom dia! – ele falou em voz alta e rouca, de recém-desperto, e ela deixou o livro escapar da mão e cair sobre a mesa, fazendo barulho – Desculpe – acrescentou.

Ela sorriu, mordendo o lábio com suavidade, e andou até ele, contornando seu pescoço com os braços e o trazendo para um beijo apaixonado. As mãos dele a apertaram pela cintura e, pela primeira vez, ele sentiu mais do que deveria num beijo dela: sentiu o desejo que ela emanava enquanto mordia o lábio dele e o puxava mais para si, com desespero e carinho e... Desejo, muito desejo. 

Sirius, sentou no sofá e a puxou, deitando-a. Não houve nenhuma relutância, então, sorrindo, ele se virou e deitou sobre ela. Beijando-a com desejo, encaixando a ruiva sob si. Suas mãos levantaram a saia dela... Ele fechou os olhos. Sirius só podia estar enlouquecendo.

Um lapso de pensamento lhe veio à mente, naquele momento tudo o que ele conseguia pensar é que a criatura que ele beijava tinha nome e sobrenome de demônio. _Bellatrix Black_. Colocou mais força no beijo, estava com raiva de todas aquelas situações. Abriu o cinto de sua própria calça, querendo esquecer aquela maldita vida. Apertou as coxas macias, desejando cada centímetro daquele corpo.

-Pára, Sirius... – pediu, timidamente.

O rapaz atendeu, mordendo o lábio e encarando-a um tanto surpreso, lembrando que ela era apenas a Evans. Mas não havia sorriso suave, apenas uma expressão assustada, e ele se sentou e trouxe o corpo dela consigo, abraçando-a.

-Desculpa, Sirius, eu... Ah, você tem que ir com calma comigo...

-Tá tudo bem, eu que não sei agir, acabo machucando as pessoas – comprimiu-a contra o seu peito – Eu perdi a noção...

-Não, eu estava deixando, acontece que eu não sei... Eu te quero, mas tenho medo – olhou-o, os olhos dela tão verdes – Vai, me beija.

Sirius se levantou, prendeu a fivela do cinto e olhou para ela seriamente:

-Não. Sabe, Lily, você me é tentadora, mas eu não devo fazer nada disso... Eu estou errado. Não preciso de mais problemas e brigas com meus amigos... – falou confuso – Melhor deixarmos tudo como está... E... Vamos para a detenção? – questionou olhando o chão – Assim terminaremos com isso o mais rápido possível.

O que estava fazendo? Desde quando ele recusava uma mulher? Esse não era ele... Ela continuava sentada, com a saia erguida permitindo-lhe ver a calcinha branca, tinha os olhos arregalados o observando. Por que ela tinha que olhá-lo daquele jeito? Por que ele tinha que ficar atento à calcinha a mostra? Por que, Diabos, tinha que ficar excitado? Não podia se segurar pelo menos esta vez na vida?

Lily baixou a cabeça, pensativa, e arrumou a saia. Sirius agradeceu a Merlin.

-Certo, vamos descer.

Rumaram para o 2º andar. Lily materializou uma vassoura e um banquinho, no qual se sentou.

-Tome. Varra tudo o que puder até as 9h. Depois pode ir para o café.

Em silêncio, começou a varrer, sob o olhar duro da ruiva, mas ela não tinha que ficar daquele jeito bravo, ele lhe estava fazendo um favor. Assim ninguém iria se machucar, nem se apaixonar e, muito menos, brigar com os amigos. Ela se ajeitava na cadeira de três em três minutos, tentando chamar a atenção dele.

-Eu ainda não entendi porque você está de detenção e os outros Marauders não...

-Não é nada – murmurou, varrendo um canto e desejando que o tempo passasse logo.

-O Remie comentou sobre alguma brincadeira em relação à lua cheia e o probleminha dele com isso... O que _você_ fez de tão errado?

-Se o Dumbledore não te contou, quer dizer que você não precisa saber. Então, não serei eu quem vai te contar! – ele se exaltou, nervoso.

-Cada dia mais, eu vejo que o seu problema é genético, os Black sempre estão se metendo em confusão e isso todo mundo vê estampado na 1ª página do...

-Você devia parar de se meter nos assuntos alheios, diabos! – gritou.

-O quê? Vai dizer então que sua família não adora se expor por aí para que fiquem falando deles? Isso é uma mentira, Black?

-Você não sabe de nada, então não fale, Evans!

-Sabe, Black, você é exatamente o que dizem, você tira casquinha de todas e depois joga fora!

Ele jogou a vassoura no chão com raiva e a fuzilou.

-Olha aqui, menina, _você_ se insinuou! _Você_ me quis! Eu _nunca_ quis _nada_ com você! E eu vou embora _agora_! – saiu andando na direção contrária a ela.

-Se você for embora eu prolongo sua detenção mais uma semana e você não vai nem _ver_ a festa do Slugue!

Ele olhou para ela, os olhos cinzentos estreitos de ódio, tudo o que queria nesse momento era colocar a ruiva na casa dos gritos e dizer para o lupino engoli-la. Em passos firmes e raivosos, ele andou até onde ela se postava em pé.

-Veremos, senhorita Evans. Dumbledore não vai gostar nada de saber que você anda se intrometendo nos assuntos dele com os alunos em detenção. Deixa de ser infantil! Você não entende que eu não estou afim de te fazer chorar pelos cantos? Que eu não forcei mais a barra porque eu não quero, _como você adora dizer_, machucar ninguém?

Ficou quieta.

-Vou ver se o Dumbledore arranja outro monitor para as minhas detenções.

Saiu andando.

-Não, não precisa! – ela correu atrás dele – Não vai adiantar, Sirius, eu vou continuar sendo infantil! – alcançou-o – Desculpa... É que eu queria você, mas eu sou...

-Sabe, - ele continuou andando com rapidez, deixando-a ainda para trás – É que às vezes é pedir demais para mim! Saber que não posso te machucar, e você continuar insistindo. Olha, Lily, eu não quero falar sobre nada disso. Eu quero ficar um longo tempo sem falar com você. Bem _longe_ de você!

O resto do dia foi o que ele considerou uma bosta de dragão; desistiu do café da manhã, desistiu de fazer as lições atrasadas, desistiu de ir à sala comunal – ele sabia que Lily estaria lá –, desistiu de procurar alguma garota com quem se divertir, ou de alguma cerveja amanteigada ou de assistir o treino de quadribol. Desistiu de tudo e dormiu, como há muito tempo não dormia. Que se danasse o mundo.

-Por que você não foi? – a voz de Peter inundou o seu sonho colorido com dançarinas de cancã.

-A detenção foi uma bosta e eu vim dormir.

-Há, a detenção não pode ter sido uma bosta! – exclamou James tacando-se na cama, a voz tinha um tom ácido – Era com a Lily, a doce Lily...

-A azeda e intrometida Lily... – murmurou o Black.

-É porque ela não te deu bola, Padfoot?

-É porque ela acha que sabe de tudo e de todos! E essa não é, nem de longe, a realidade...

-Afiado...

-Vocês podem parar? – pediu Lupin – Por que você se irritou com a Lily?

-Porque ela fica querendo saber o que aconteceu, e só sabe falar mal do Prongs, eu não acho isso muito legal mesmo quando o meu melhor amigo não fala comigo direito há alguns dias. – se levantou, enfiando os sapatos nos pés, e se dirigiu à porta.

-Pad! – chamou James. Virou-se para o cervo – Tome – o rapaz jogou um maço de cigarros encantados da Wizard's Tabacco's – Achei que ia gostar. Não quis te entregar ontem...

Sirius agarrou a caixinha, sorriu:

-Valeu, cara... – e rumou porta a fora. Não tinha o que dizer, não podia simplesmente voltar ao normal, sabia que aos poucos as coisas iam melhorando e melhorando...

No dia seguinte, a detenção foi ministrada pelo próprio Moony, já que a _Srta. Evans_ estava se sentindo mal.

Lupin era o que, apesar de ser o mais afetado, estava lidando melhor com a situação em que Sirius havia os metido.

-Não tem problema, o que os homens não fazem por Bellatrix Black? – riram.

-Ela está usando a aliança de noivado...

-Eu reparei ontem no Três Vassouras, ela ficava girando a aliança... Muito exibida... – murmurou.

Sirius ficou quieto, tentando não pensar naquela aliança imensa e amarelo-ouro.

-Six, você... Você e a Lil... Vocês... Fizeram alguma coisa?

-Foi só um ou outro beijo, nada demais.

-Sirius! E o James? Como você pretende voltar ao normal com ele depois de beijar a Lily?

-Moony, ela se ofereceu! Eu juro, eu não fiz nada! E ela ainda brigou comigo por eu não querer mais do que um _beijo!_

Remus riu, riu porque não tinha nada melhor a fazer. Sirius não parecia criar juízo nunca! E Lily parecia ter perdido o juízo que tinha...

* * *

Era uma segunda-feira cinzenta e sem muita graça, os alunos escorriam entediados pelos corredores. As garotas se arrumando ao passarem perto do quadro do espelho, os garotos murmurando besteiras e rumando, lentamente, até as salas de aula. Pela primeira vez na vida, ela não estava lá. Ela era sempre a primeira aluna a entrar na sala, apesar de fugaz era muito dedicada, embora ele não quisesse esbarrar com ela tão cedo.

Sentou-se em uma daquelas carteiras duplas, esperando Lupin sentar, o que não aconteceu: Moony estava tirando alguma dúvida com a professora. Um cheiro conhecido invadiu a sala de aula, e logo todos pararam, olhando para a porta, onde um garoto branco e magrelo havia batido com leveza.

-Hem-hem, po-posso, fa-falar c-com o Sirius? – levantou-se sentindo uma vergonha tremenda e puxou o menininho consigo para bem longe dos olhos de todos.

-Eu nunca te disse que não deve me procurar quando estou com meus amigos?

-Desculpa. Não fiz por mal...

-O que é que você quer, Regulus?

-A Bella, ela pediu que eu te entregasse isso – deu a ele um bilhete – Deve ser algo sobre a família, não me disse sobre o que era – ele sorriu debilmente, sentindo-se útil.

-Obrigado, Reg. E, se for possível, pare de gaguejar, você tem uma voz boa. Tenha mais confiança, Reg, mais confiança...

"_Seus amigos não te querem mais, a menina do seu melhor amigo dá em cima de você, a vida não presta para mais nada e você não me procura?_  
_O que você tem? Eu sinto saudades...  
Bella" _

-Como... ela... sabe? – sussurrou entredentes.

"_E eu sinto dó de você.  
Sirius." _

Rabiscou no verso do bilhete e o devolveu a Regulus, entrando na sala.

Nada bom, aquele dia estava pior do que todos os piores dias de sua vida. Lily sumida, Bellatrix lhe procurando, Lupin insistindo que ele devia criar juízo, James ainda não o tratando como antigamente...

-Oi, Six... – havia acabado de sair da última aula quando a voz dela o inundou – Você já tem o que fazer hoje?

-Não, Tiny, mas a sua companhia me deixaria _muito_contente... – zombou, entediado.

-Eu estou sentindo a sua falta... – ela murmurou, segurando o rosto dele com as mãos.

-Eu também... Especialmente _de noite_... – sua voz pontuou ironicamente.

-Ah, Sirius, você só pensa nisso! – soltou o rosto dele.

-Não, Titi, é que para mim essas coisas são muito importantes, e se você me faz falta, quer dizer que me agradava... – ela revirou os olhos.

Ele olhou ao redor e depois a puxou pela mão, saindo de perto de outros estudantes que ainda estavam por lá. Entraram num corredor iluminado, mas vazio. Não que realmente estivesse pensando em fazer alguma coisa com ela, há muito não sentia interesse por ela, e nesses últimos dias, nem Bellatrix o interessava, apenas... Lilly.

-Me diz, por que sentiu minha falta? – ele perguntou, tinha que ter alguma coisa boa dentro dele além de ser um _Don Juan_ fajuto.

-Quando a Lily disse que você era muito gentil... – ela sorriu – Sabe, ela me preocupou ontem, chegou chorando e não falou com ninguém, depois se enfurnou no banheiro e não saiu enquanto todas nós nãos estivéssemos dormindo...

-Sério? – sentiu um esgar na barriga – E... e... Por que isso? Foi o James?

-Não sei, ela não disse a ninguém... – suspirou – Ela estava tão feliz porque _você a convidou_ para Hogsmeade no sábado... – olhou-o, com uma pontada de ciúmes.

-É natural, ambos sairíamos da detenção e iríamos para lá, não passou de uma gentileza...

-Você não é homem de gentilezas!

-O que você está insinuando, Valentiny? 

-Que eu espero que você não esteja dando em cima dela, nem eu nem o James gostaríamos disso... Sem falar que eu sou mil vezes mais experiente que ela... – insinuou-se.

-Han? – sentiu um pouco de raiva dela.

-Ela é virgem, Sirius...

Aquela frase ecoou na sua cabeça com tanta força que ele não pôde continuar ali, ele sabia muito bem o que ela queria que acontecesse caso ele continuasse ali, naquele corredor vazio, trocando leves ofensas. Disse que combinariam outro dia qualquer para conversar, porque ainda estava tendo detenção, mas, para falar a verdade, é que não sentiu nenhuma vontade de continuar ali com Valentiny. Não ia machucar mais ninguém... Ele havia prometido... Ela tinha motivos... Ela tinha medo...

A detenção não passou de uma bobagem de empilhar exemplares na sala da professora McGonnagal... E sua cabeça estava estourando...

Então a _Srta. Me-faço-de-santa-mas-quero-te-experimentar_ era realmente Santa! Jogou-se na cama e mirou o teto. Precisaria contar mil e um carneirinhos para conseguir pegar no sono.

_Virgem... _

Era por isso! Por isso que estava tão em dúvida, por isso ela tinha medo, por isso ela não fazia idéia do que dizer e sempre pedia para ir devagar: ela era _virgem_, ela precisava de calma, carinho, paciência, e ele nunca soube esperar... Mas agora entendia, entendia perfeitamente bem... E tinha que tomar uma atitude. Tinha que fazer algo certo!

* * *

-Alice! – gritou pela sala comunal – Oi, Lice, você poderia me convidar para subir ao seu quarto?

-Você, endoidou, Sirius? – a menina o olhou com as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-Não! Não estou falando _disso_. É que eu preciso falar com a Evans sobre a detenção... – sorriu para ela.

-Claro, mas ela não está muito bem, cuidado com as palavras, e se ela não quiser falar com você é melhor descer e falar outro dia, certo? – ele assentiu – '_Você gostaria de subir ao meu quarto, Sr. Sirius Black?'_. Pronto, pode ir! – ela sorriu.

-Alice, você sabe o Frank do sexto ano?

-Que é que tem o Longbottom? – perguntou, enrubescendo.

-Você deveria investir nele... – piscou.

Sirius subiu as escadas pulando de dois em dois degraus; havia esperado Valentiny, Alice e Patrícia Holth saírem do dormitório para falar com Lily a sós, ele também não estava certo, nenhum dos dois estava.

Empurrou a porta e depois a fechou vagarosamente. Não tinha ninguém dentro do quarto, foi então que viu o reflexo no espelho, uma garota de sutiã e calcinha cor de rosa sentada no chão do box do banheiro, com a porta de vidro aberta e o chuveiro ligado, caindo fortemente sobre ela. Aquela pele branca e macia, lisa... Chorando. Chorando?

Correu até o banheiro.

-Lily! – agachou-se. Ela se cobriu com as próprias mãos – Ei, Lily, o que foi? É minha culpa? – puxou o corpo dela, abraçando-a.

-Não Sirius, eu não quero provocar você. Eu estou ho-ho-horrível – chorou, escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

-Você não tem como ficar horrível, Lily. Você é linda – ele segurou o rosto dela em suas mãos.

Estava com os olhos inchados e com profundas olheiras num tom roxo. Tinha aquele tipo de pele delicada que depois do choro fica avermelhada, os lábios inchados e contornados por um vermelho ainda mais intenso. Os cílios longos e rubros, úmidos e emaranhados. Ela parecia tão frágil... Beijou-a.

Beijou aquela boca vermelho-maçã e sentiu o líquido doce e suave do sumo escorrer-lhe os lábios. Ela era deliciosa. Sentiu sua camisa encharcar de água e a aderência entre o seu corpo e o dela. Aqueles dedos fininhos se enrolaram no cabelo dele enquanto ambos permaneciam sentados debaixo da ducha de água quente, sentindo calor. 

As mãos dela se agarraram ao pescoço de Sirius, e as mãos dele ampararam as costas da ruiva com firmeza. A textura daquela pele rósea e delicada. Os lábios dele rumaram para o pescoço dela, arrancando um leve suspiro. A água caindo sobre eles, sobre a vida dele.

-Sirius... Desculpe-me, eu não queria te ofender.

-Não me ofendeu – puxou o corpo dela para si, fazendo-a se sentar sobre ele.

-É que eu sou... Eu sou virgem, Sirius...

-Eu sei, e isso não é nenhum problema, Lily. – olhou-a. Aqueles olhos esmeralda, os globos verdes misturados com o vermelho do choro, aquele delírio louco que aqueles olhos lhe geravam, e tanta paz... – É só que antes eu não sabia, não entendia!

Beijaram-se durante longos minutos, até que haviam, com certeza, perdido a primeira aula. Lily o olhou com aqueles olhos pidões.

-Ainda não, Lily, é muito cedo...

-Mas você quer, Sirius, não pode negar, eu estou sentindo – ela riu, ficando vermelha; estava sentada no colo dele e, realmente, podia sentir que ele também queria.

-Eu querer não quer dizer que chegou a hora... Tem que ser especial.

Ela desabotoou o sutiã e o deixou cair no chão, os bicos do peito rosados em conjunto com as maçãs da face.

-Lily... – ele aproximou mais, sentindo o corpo dela encostar-se ao seu de novo – Eu disse que é muito cedo... – segurou o pescoço dela com uma mão e acariciou um dos seios – Você pode esperar, assim como eu posso... A primeira vez tem que ser especial... – abaixou-se um pouco e passou o rosto na pele delicada dela, eriçando os pêlos da garota, depois beijou o mamilo pontiagudo e voltou à boca, beijando-a com tanto desejo que ela acreditou que ele a tomaria ali, embaixo do chuveiro.

Sirius a deitou no chão branco e cobriu o corpo dela com o seu, tirando a própria camisa, tocando os seios dela com sua pele, sentindo-a arrepiar-se. Lily era linda e tentadora demais para ele conseguir se controlar.

-Ah, menina – ronronou no ouvido dela, enquanto baixava a mão até suas pernas e as afastava – você me deixa louco deste jeito!

Ela riu e tremeu quando os dedos dele tocaram, certeiros, seu sexo, e o apertou com um pouco de força. A água estava caindo na parte inferior das costas dele, protegendo-a da torrente, então ele passou a se divertir com os mamilos dela enquanto a estimulava embaixo, fazendo-a rir suavemente e morder os lábios com força.

Lily o puxou para um beijo, abrindo mais as pernas enquanto ele colocava um de seus dedos dentro dela e ria dos tremores que ocasionava. Começou a tocá-la com mais força e rapidez, beijando os seios e o colo e o pescoço e vendo-a vibrar com aquilo, com a sensação de ter um orgasmo, ou pelo menos uma pequena parte de um orgasmo... Soltou-a.

-Ah, Sirius... – ela gemeu, arqueando as costas e pressionando seu sexo coberto pela calcinha contra as calças dele – Eu te enlouqueço? – ela riu – O que você acha que acabou de fazer comigo? – o rapaz riu. Pelo jeito, além de ser virgem, ela também nunca havia sido tocada.

-Eu acabei de te dar uma amostra, só isso... – beijou-a de novo, comprimindo-se entre as pernas dela, depois se levantou – Precisamos ir, ruiva. Temos Poções agora...

Tudo havia mudado. Estava pensando duas vezes – ou mais – antes de tirar a virgindade de uma menina, isso já era uma grande mudança. Ela secou a roupa dele com um feitiço e colocou o uniforme. Andaram pelos corredores sem falar nada, apenas riam e ela corava, vez ou outra. Lily era tão linda e ria tão suavemente que Sirius podia jurar que se ela não fosse do James, ele seria capaz de enlouquecer de verdade por ela...

O anoitecer chegou, deveria arrumar a sala de Poções com a supervisão da _Srta. Evans_ e do Prof. Slughorn.

-Ah, querida, você já sabe com qual roupa vai à minha festa? – perguntou o professor, enquanto o menino organizava o armário de poções.

-Ainda não... – ela observava cada movimento do corpo dele. Arisca.

-E você, Black?

-Não faço a mínima idéia, mas o Senhor sabe, não é, _Slugue_, eu não preciso de muito para ficar lindo! – riu.

Slughorn passou toda a detenção junto deles, pontuando a quantidade de qualidades que Lily tinha e que Sirius, realmente, desconhecia em vida. Ela se entretia com um livro enquanto Sirius teve de agüentar seu _querido_ professor falando de quantas pessoas bem sucedidas haviam estudado com ele, ou crescido com sua ajuda.

Já era tarde quando voltaram pelos corredores escuros, trocando beijos e sussurros. Sirius encostou o braço no dela e sentiu um tremor, uma espécie de nervosismo. O que era aquilo? Então, aproximou sua mão do pulso dela e desceu devagar, encaixando seus dedos aos dedos dela, como não costumava fazer, como nunca imaginara fazer; aquilo não era apenas físico, aquilo era mais, era quase um sentimento. _Era_ um sentimento.

* * *

Seria uma noite qualquer se ele tivesse conseguido dormir. Se ele não houvesse sonhado que estava transando com a Lily e que, quando olhava para o rosto dela, na verdade era o rosto de Bellatrix.

Acordou cedo e logo desceu para o salão principal.

-Achei que ia me procurar até ontem... O que acontece com você, priminho? Perdeu a prática?

-Perdi o desejo por você. É bem diferente...

-Uhhh – zombou – Será que perdeu mesmo? – estavam sozinhos em um dos corredores escuros de Hogwarts. Encarou-a um pouco nervoso.

-Que você quer, que eu lhe satisfaça? – estava conturbado com todas aquelas dúvidas em sua cabeça... – Sabe, Bellatrix, vá embora! Ou senão eu conto tudo para os nossos pais, afinal eu não tenho nada a perder, só você tem!

A morena o olhou com nojo e saiu andando, um pouco envergonhada.

Durante todo o resto do dia Sirius se perguntou se devia ou não ir atrás de Lily, decidiu por não e se aproveitou de ter todas as aulas daquele dia numa sala diferente da ela para não ter que olhá-la. Precisava respirar, se não faria alguma loucura. Precisava conseguir sentir as coisas de verdade, porque sentia apenas algo de errado... Tudo errado...

Estava estranho, era uma coisa nova, era uma sensação nova... Era um tremor de nervosismo durante todo o tempo, e não passava, e, quando pensava nela, tudo o que conseguia era ver o quão bonita Lily era, tanto por dentro quanto por fora... Ele podia entender James, podia entender perfeitamente, e podia sentir uma coisa que jamais havia sentido... Mas não sabia bem como chamar aquele sentimento. Tinha medo de lhe dar um nome.

-Que foi, Pads? – Remus o encarou.

-O quê?

-Você estava olhando para o nada... Um pouco... Bobo, sabe? – Remus fez uma expressão preocupada.

-Não é nada, estou pensando... – murmurou.

-Eu espero que não esteja pensando no que eu imagino que esteja pensando... Isso me daria muito medo.

-Vá se foder, Remus! – levantou da cama, seguindo para a porta.

Estava olhando pela janela fazia um tempo, olhando e pensando em como fazer aquilo, porque, se fosse fazer, teria que ser especial... E como fazer aquilo ser especial? Sabia que todas garotas gostavam de romantismo, e ele até podia ser romântico, mas aquilo, com Lily, seria muito pouco, ela merecia mais, merecia tudo! Ela merecia... Merecia até o sentimento que ele se negava a denominar, por medo, mas ela o merecia. Então seria aquilo, lhe entregaria o único sentimento verdadeiro que sentira por uma menina em toda sua vida... Mas ainda assim, sentia medo.

"_Quem sabe isso passa sendo eu tão inconstante"  
_

A noite logo chegou. Lily usava um vestido leve de tom lilás, combinando com a primavera que estava chegando e com o calor ameno e agradável que fazia naquela noite.

-Tenho um presente para você...

-E o que seria, senhorita ruivinha? – brincou.

-Venha... – puxou-o pela mão, seguiram até a Torre de Astronomia – Hoje não tem nuvens no céu, Sirius, você pode ver a sua estrela – apontou para o telescópio.

Lá estava ela. A Estrela Sirius, vibrando entre as outras estrelas, viril e intacta.

-Ela está no lugar certo... – murmurou.

-Você não está muito bem, não é? Fui eu?

-Não, Lily... – sentiu um peso profundo em suas costas, e um tremor nervoso em suas mãos; colocou-as dentro dos bolsos da calça. Estava um pouco assustado.

Olharam-se. Ela se aproximou e roçou os lábios nos dele, para depois aprofundar o beijo, com desespero. Sirius segurou as costas dela, trazendo-a para mais perto, e a envolveu num abraço carinhoso, tentando demonstrar aquilo que sentia, sem saber se estava fazendo certo. Era diferente, como se nunca tivesse feito antes; era a primeira vez que não tinha certeza se fazia direito.

Deixou-se levar, acariciando os lábios dela com os seus, tocando sua língua com suavidade e, ao mesmo tempo, desejo. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela, segurando-os e investindo mais vontade no beijo, enquanto ela o segurava pela nuca e o puxava para si, para o mais perto possível, escorrendo a mão desde a cintura para as nádegas, tocando-as numa mistura de respeito e tesão, baixando os lábios até o pescoço dela e sentindo o perfume invadi-lo e deixá-lo ainda mais entorpecido. O que era aquilo? O que ele estava sentindo? O quê?

Sugou a pele clara dela, deixando leves marcas avermelhadas que se desfaziam logo que ele voltava a beijar seus lábios com... Com... Carinho... Com... Amor... 

Sirius puxou os cabelos dela devagar, sentindo um desejo sedento inundar-lhe e uma vontade polvorosa de fazê-la saber o que ele sentia. Ele sabia o que sentia, mas não tinha coragem de dizer. 

-Lily eu... Estou enlouquecendo – murmurou enquanto a beijava – você está em tudo o que eu penso, isso não é certo...

-Por favor, Sirius... – ela pediu, trazendo os lábios dele para junto dos seus. Não queria saber o que ele estava pensando, ela só queria aquilo, aquele sentimento que ela sabia que compartiam...

Prensou o corpo dela contra a mureta da Torre de Astronomia, comprimindo seu corpo naquele corpo magro que ele tanto adorava e sentindo uma necessidade imensa de compartilhar ainda mais daquilo que ela o fazia sentir. Aquilo que ele quase não compreendia, aquilo que Bellatrix jamais fora capaz de ensiná-lo... Porque aquilo não se ensina, aquilo apenas se sente...

Lambeu o pescoço dela, se encaminhando até a orelha e a mordiscando, fazendo-a arrepiar com a respiração pesada dele no seu ouvido. Voltou os beijos até os ombros dela, baixando a alça do vestido e beijando cada espaço livre daquela pele. Não iria agüentar por muito tempo, ele queria ela como nunca quisera ninguém, e então ele aceitaria o jogo de se colocar à prova e tentar fazer a coisa certa e enfrentaria seu amigo pelo que sentia.

Desviou os olhos até os dela, e sorriu observando o resultado. Os olhos verdes queimando de desejo. Tocou o vestido de algodão, delicado. Tudo nela era delicado! Puxou-a para si, beijando-a. Mel escorrendo pelos lábios dele, era essa a sensação ao sentir aquele gosto doce que ela tinha.

-Você tem certeza, Lily? – sussurrou.

-Tenho. – ela puxou a varinha do bolso dele e trancou a porta com um feitiço.

Os dedos dele percorreram o corpo dela com suavidade; nada seria desalinhado ou brusco, seria perfeito. Os lábios em sincronia e as mãos dela agarradas ao pescoço dele. Ela tinha um cheiro floral, suave. 

Sirius conduziu o corpo dela até Lily sentir-se encostar numa das mesas da sala de astronomia, os dedos dele subiram até seus seios e os tocaram com suavidade, sentindo o tecido fino na palma de sua mão e, logo depois, ele baixou as duas alças, dando espaço aos seus lábios, para os degustarem. Lily estremeceu, ansiosa e com um pouco de medo e ele percebeu, levando a mão que não estava entretida com os mamilos rosados até o interior das coxas dela, massageando e subindo até seu sexo, pressionando-o sem gentileza sobre a calcinha. 

Começou a fazer os movimentos de que outrora lhe dera uma amostra, e agora, ao mesmo tempo que sugava um peito dela e brincava com o outro e a tocava de maneira possessiva, ele apreciava a ruiva, que estava de olhos fechados, mordendo os lábios e gemendo de leve. Manteve-a próxima do orgasmo, e sabia que não suportaria muito tempo, então sentiu-a tremer com força e gemer, agarrando-se aos cabelos dele e o puxando para seus lábios.

Sirius levantou o corpo dela num ato rápido e colocou-a sentada.

-Eu quero te sentir minha, só minha...

-Eu sou sua... – murmurou ela, um pouco envergonhada com aquela simples declaração. Mas os olhos dele a miraram com luxúria.

Sem desviar os olhos, ele baixou as mãos na borda do vestido dela e o levantou. Os seios pequenos e pontudos ficaram expostos novamente e foi neles em que Sirius depositou os lábios, mordiscando e beijando... Ele a queria e agora nada mais importava, o mundo continuaria girando e nada seria mais importante que ela naquela noite. Estava se dedicando para ser especial, para ser o melhor que poderia presentear a ela, a melhor recordação; ela deveria se sentir especial também e ele voltou a beijar os lábios dela, puxando-a para si, fazendo-a rodear seu corpo com as pernas...

-Sirius – olhou-a – Já está sendo especial...

Lily ajudou-o a tirar a camiseta branca e desabotoar o cinto, fazendo a calça cair e ele ficar apenas com uma samba-canção de cetim negro, que estava um pouco fora do lugar, abrigando o sexo dele.

Ele deitou o corpo dela com suavidade sobre o tampo de madeira da mesa e subiu junto. O corpo de Sirius era pesado, mas o peso dele a agradava tanto... Sentiu os dedos dele acariciarem sua pele e passearem pelo seu rosto, e o Black se ajeitou entre as pernas dela e sorriu, vendo a expressão de nervoso quando ela sentiu o membro dele esbarrar no interior de suas coxas. Voltou a beijá-la e a estimular de leve seu sexo, fazendo-a gemer e o beijar com mais intensidade; mas ele não podia agüentar mais...

Olhou no fundo daqueles olhos verde-esmeralda que tanto apreciava e pensou que aqueles olhos eram dele, por tanto os desejar. Se pudesse, ficaria todo o tempo do mundo os admirando e decorando quantas variantes de verde existiam neles... Ela sorriu, consentindo, e não demorou muito para que ele suspirasse no ouvido dela enquanto se encaminhava para dentro da menina.

Não que doesse, ela estava muito excitada para sentir dor, era apenas incômodo, mas o incômodo não importava tanto quando era ele que estava ali, sobre ela, dentro dela, tocando-a da maneira mais gentil que ele podia fazer, e ela agradecia isso; agora sabia que ele entendia promessa que lhe fizera naquele primeiro dia de detenção, ele tinha que respeitar todas as garotas que tocava...

Sirius sorriu, suprimindo um gemido, e voltou a acariciar seus seios e a beijar seus lábios, enquanto investia, colocando em cada investida um pouco mais de força. Aquilo virou, rapidamente, em um prazer estranho que fervia por entre as pernas dela e corria pelas veias. Os movimentos de Sirius aumentaram e se intensificaram, puxando as coxas dela mais para si, conduzindo-a pelo quadril, mordendo-lhe o pescoço, o colo, os seios...

Enquanto isso, ela gemia e suspirava, segurando-se ao corpo dele, beijando-o desesperadamente. Ela riu, sentindo a mesa balançar sob eles, e seu abdômen contrair com mais um espasmo. Até ali, naquele momento, o riso dela era suave e doce.

Sirius a olhou, estava rindo daquilo. Ficou pensando como ela era linda e delicada com seus risos indevidos e leves, aproximou os lábios dos dela e enterrou-se dentro daquele corpo que tanto queria para si agora. Beijou-a, respirando ofegante, e puxou os cabelos de cobre e ela tremeu forte entre suas mãos, abrindo mais as pernas e fechando os olhos, sua respiração naquele ritmo descompassado e quase rude.

Os olhos verdes voltaram a encará-lo, com um sorriso nos lábios, os dedos dela se infiltraram nos cabelos dele e o acariciaram enquanto ele continuava seus movimentos. E aqueles olhos agora estavam mais livres do que nunca e agora lhe pediam algo, algo que ele não entendia, alguma coisa nova. Talvez ele devesse falar... Mas o que deveria falar? Ela mordeu os lábios e cerrou os olhos, para depois abrir e rir da expressão dele. 

Ele riu e continuou, beijando-a e a acariciando até seu prazer chegar, como chegara nela. Deixou-se cair ao lado de Lily no final, olhando-a maravilhado. Não fora a melhor coisa de sua vida, mas aquele sorriso, aqueles olhos fechados... Passou a ponta dos dedos no corpo dela, correndo pela barriga, subindo por entre os seios, acariciando seu pescoço, enquanto ela sorria, sentindo os dedos dele com toda atenção que tinha.

Depois o olhou, sorrindo, com os globos verde esmeralda brilhando intensamente.

-Lily, quero que entenda que eu...

-Eu não quero entender, Sirius. Eu não me importo em entender... Não hoje...

Ela o beijou devagar e se aninhou no peito dele para descansar daquele turbilhão de sensações e sentimentos, tentando entender, sozinha e sem que ele soubesse, o que realmente sentia por ele.

-Lily, você tem os olhos mais lindos que eu já vi...

Não soube quanto tempo ficou observando-a, vendo as íris esmeralda e observando ela cair no sono de leve, até que ele decidisse acordá-la para irem aos seus dormitórios.

* * *

Sentiu o corpo todo se comprimir ao esticar-se naquela manhã de quinta-feira. Estava destruído. Vislumbrou em sua mente a coisa mais linda que vira em sua vida, os olhos de Lily, e aquilo o assustou, fazendo-o despertar por completo. Abriu os olhos e mirou ao redor. 

Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. Prongs. James. Potter. 

Tudo o que via era a sua traição, era a vergonha de ter traído, se rendido a uma ação que não devia ter acontecido. Onde estava seu instinto gryffindor? Onde? Onde estava com a cabeça por ter uma paixonite pela garota do seu amigo? Ele era seu melhor amigo!

-Bom dia...

Não houve resposta, estava sozinho. Estava errado. Estava mentindo. Mentindo para tudo, para todos e para si mesmo. Era um traidor, o maior do mundo!

-Lily – chamou enquanto rumava uma sala de aula – você está se sentindo bem?

-Sim, Sirius, não estou com dor alguma – falou, rindo e entrelaçando os dedos aos dele.

-Nem arrependimentos?

-Nenhum – olhou-o, estava com aquela cara de 'monitora preocupada' - Você está arrependido?

-Eu? Eu... – _arrependimento, Pad?_ – Não, eu quis fazer aquilo, eu desejei, eu fiz de tudo para ser perfeito, eu queria te agradar, fazer ser especial, mas, Lily, estou preocupado em relação ao Prongs...

-Não, Sirius, não comece a falar do Potter. Você sabe que eu não gosto dele, eu o detesto... Ele é um menino metido e abusado que só pensa nele. O que custa você pensar só em você e só em mim uma única vez na sua vida? – ela apertou os dedos nos dele e o garoto sorriu.

-É Lily, eu sei que não gosta dele... Mas eu errei com ele... Ele gosta de você há muito tempo... Eu não sou um bom amigo!

Ela meneou a cabeça, enquanto eles andavam pelo corredor vazio. Sirius olhou pelos lados, não era bom vê-los de mãos dadas, mas tinha que ser gentil com ela, afinal, havia feito _coisas__muito_ especiais com ela no dia anterior...

-Mas não se preocupe, Li. Eu não quero te aborrecer com meus problemas.

-Eu não fico triste por você pensar assim, tem nexo! – eles pararam de andar e ela sorriu para ele – Vocês são amigos... É bom saber que você preza as amizades, Sr. Black! É bom saber que você é especial, mesmo sendo um cachorro... – ela riu - Conte tudo para ele, Six... Conte que _eu te quis_ bem antes disso passar pela sua cabeça. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e deu-lhe um selinho. – Até mais tarde.

Talvez devesse... Talvez devesse contar...

* * *

-Prongs... Eu...

-COMO ASSIM!

-Eu...

-VOCÊ NOS TRAI E DEPOIS COME A _MINHA_ GAROTA?

-Ei, ela não é a sua garota! E não fale _comer,_ é muito vulgar, tá legal! E foi ela que deu em cima de mim!

-E o garanhão aqui só pensa com a cabeça de baixo! IDIOTA! ESTÚPIDO! POR QUE LOGO ELA? A LILY! POR QUÊ! – berrou.

-NO MEU LUGAR, VOCÊ TERIA FEITO A MESMA COISA! – sentiu a mão de James socar seu olho, com dor, muita dor. Levou a mão ao lugar atingido – eu juro que tentei... Juro. Mas eu só erro, eu SÓ ERRO! PORRA!

-Eu já te disse uma vez, repito agora: você não passa de um Black sem caráter! Você não é diferente deles, nem um pouco diferente deles, Sirius. Você não passa de um trapaceiro filho da puta. Você nunca pensa nos sentimentos dos outros, você nunca se importa com as garotas que se apaixonam por você, você não tem limites, não sabe a hora de parar, fala o que quer e fica nervoso quando ouve o que não queria, você é mimado e acha que o mundo é só seu, acha que todas as meninas são loucas por você, mas, na verdade, elas só se confundem, porque você não é nem um terço do que elas acreditam que você seja, seu cachorro! Falso! Hipócrita! Sem coração! Você só gosta do que é dos outros! Primeiro a Bellatrix, noiva e comprometida, depois a Lily, a menina do seu melhor amigo. _Ex-melhor amigo_... Devia pensar melhor no que faz antes de fazer, _seu metido!_

James saiu. Batendo a porta com raiva. Acabara, naquele momento toda a sua vida acabara. Seu melhor amigo. Sua prima. Sua Lily... Nada mais sobrara...

-Vamos ter que cuidar deste olho roxo... – comentou, sentando ao lado dele no sofá da sala comunal – Do que esse olho precisa? Um beijo? – ela franziu a testa e aproximou os lábios dos dele, roçando-os, de olhos fechados, sentindo os lábios quentes dele lhe tocarem a pele, com delicadeza, devagar...

-Podem aparecer aqui, Lily, e vão querer me matar desta vez...

-Eu contei para a Tiny – ela murmurou, deitando a cabeça no ombro dele – ela também ficou brava comigo, disse que não era mais minha amiga, mas ela acha que é sua culpa... Sirius, eu acho que as pessoas não confiam muito em você – ela riu.

O menino ficou quieto, constrangido e, ao mesmo tempo, chateado.

-Mas eu confio. E mesmo que você nunca seja meu namorado, vai ser meu amigo, um grande amigo, tenho certeza disto!

- Você é uma menina muito especial...

-Sou? – ele fez que sim – mmm '_Sr. Sirius Black, você quer subir até o meu quarto?_'.

-Oh, não, Lily... Não me faça isso, não me faça perder uma – ele grudou seus lábios na dela – aula dupla de transfiguração... – beijou-a.

-Não... você não vai perder uma aula dupla de transfiguração, mas esse teu olho precisa de cuidados especiais... – ela levantou a varinha e a girou, falando um feitiço que ele não conhecia. – agora você pode ir para sua aula, seu olho já está são...

A menina se aproximou e o beijou de leve, com carinho, e depois entrelaçou os dedos aos dele, se perguntando por que nunca vira Sirius de mãos dadas com mais nenhuma menina, e se isso era algo a se orgulhar. Ela sabia que não duraria muito. Sirius, apesar de ser um Black, era um Gryffindor, se orgulhava dos amigos e não os trocaria por nada, nem por ela. Isso não queria dizer que ela não poderia estar sempre perto dele, como uma boa amiga, como alguém que o quer muito e que deseja cuidar dele, porque, além daquela casca de menino entediado e galanteador, apesar de uma família rica, ela sabia que ele sofria, porque a verdade era que ele nunca fora e nunca seria, nem de longe, um Black.

* * *

-Não, Sirius, não mude de idéia! Eu vou com você na festa, não invente! Vai enfrentar seus amigos, estou do seu lado! – ela insistiu, enquanto ele acendia um cigarro e andava rápido pelos campos da escola – E você não pode fumar dentro dos terrenos de Hogwarts!

-Eu sei disso! – respondeu mal-humorado, ainda andando.

-Então por que está fumando? – ela colocou as mãos na cintura e o olhou. Sirius parou, se virando para ela.

-Estou com vontade de quebrar mais regras, sabe? Ir contra as leis de Hogwarts e ser expulso para sempre! Para não ter que agüentar nenhum Potter! – reclamou. 

Lily riu, aproximando-se dele, enquanto o rapaz tragava de novo. Ela tinha um daqueles sorrisos suaves e calmos, enquanto os olhos verde-esmeralda se estreitavam com a luz do dia. 

-Ah, Sirius, como você é dramático – pegou o cigarro da mão dele e aproximou do rosto, apenas para cheirar, depois jogou no chão e pisou para apagar – são iguais aos cigarros trouxas. Sirius, eu já tenho o vestido, tenho a ilusão de ir nessa festa com você, entenda por favor, podemos ir como amigos...

-Mesmo que você não queira ir como amigos?

-Eu quero ir _com você_. – sorriu, e ele pode ver um brilho triste e novo naquele olhar. Uma tristeza que ele não queria ter que se culpar, porque não queria ela triste. 

-Certo... Vou te esperar no Salão Comunal, às 20h...

Passou o resto da tarde pensando, pensando que não queria machucar ela, pensando que estava traindo seu melhor amigo, pensando que talvez não gostasse dela o suficiente para ocasionar tudo aquilo. Precisaria dar um fim, precisaria acabar e dizer que não estava certo. Que não queria mais...

Chegou o horário. Nessas horas lembrava que não gostava de namorar porque as mulheres sempre demoram para se arrumar. O salão comunal já estava vazio quando ela desceu as escadas, rindo suavemente e tímida. Estava linda. Sentiu o coração parar alguns segundos. Estava de rosa, um tom claro e belíssimo, contrastando com os cachos ruivos. Ela voltava a parecer um quadro. E ele era um vagabundo por saber que depois daquela noite ele nunca mais a procuraria. Ele iria magoar ela, mas não ia machucar ela...

Pegou-lhe a mão, os dedos finos se aconchegando entre os dele... Beijou-a. Seria impossível não o fazer. Os lábios pintados de carmesim, prontos para sorrirem e serem observados por sua beleza. Não falaram nada, apenas se olharam bem no fundo dos olhos e ele reparou mais uma vez como aqueles olhos eram lindos...

-Eu estou feliz. – ela murmurou, e Sirius não pôde deixar de se sentir bem por fazer aquilo e se sentir mal pelo que faria depois.

Chegaram à festa com os dedos entrelaçados, enfrentando todos os olhares, todos os murmúrios. James não deixou de xingá-lo baixinho, de encarar a Evans com desejo. Ela estava linda e ele sabia que Sirius não queria nada demais com ela... Ou imaginava, a verdade é que ninguém nunca saberia, porque o Black tampouco assumiria para ele ou para os demais, ele não queria James infeliz ou Lily triste, queria apenas ser bom para todos eles.

-Você está linda... – murmurou, encostando os lábios nos dela, com carinho e delicadeza, como ela costumava fazer. E ganhou em troca o sorriso mais feliz que ela já havia lhe dado. Ela estava feliz, feliz de verdade, e ele sabia que nunca seria feliz como ela, não se não fosse com ela. Tudo o que queria era ver aqueles olhos lindos, verde-esmeralda, brilhando e aquele sorriso, para sempre...

-Sirius, eu... – ela riu, envergonhada – Eu nunca viria numa festa... Nunca... Se não fosse com você, se não fosse para ficar do seu lado, mesmo como amiga. Você tem um grande coração... Tem mesmo, e eu te aprecio por isso. 

Não pôde deixar de sentir um tremor nas pernas. Ele a queria, essa era a verdade que ele hesitava em aceitar. Tocou os cabelos ondulados dela, e seus olhos arderam um pouco, enquanto sorria para ela, suave.

Lily sentiu frio, sentiu medo. Ela o queria, mas ele não era e nem nunca seria dela. _Nunca_. Sirius não tinha um dono, não tinha quem cuidasse dele, Sirius cuidava dele próprio, não tinha ninho. Mas ela o queria... Suas mãos deslizaram pelo terno de veludo negro, e sorriu, vendo que na calça jeans dele havia alguns rasgos e que ele usava um AllStar trouxa, preto e surrado, mais os fios caindo no rosto dele, escondendo os olhos cinzentos e brilhantes, lhe dando toda aquela elegância entediada que tinha...

Os lábios dela se aproximaram dos dele, e então o beijou. Sirius a apertou pela cintura, sentindo medo de perdê-la, mesmo sabendo que ele mesmo faria isso, a deixaria viver a sua vida, sem os tormentos dele. 

Sirius sentiu que poderia chorar a qualquer momento e se assustou, não sabia o que era sentir aquilo, não entendia o que era aquilo. Mas gostaria de saber...

Ela se distanciou, olhando para os lados, vendo muitas pessoas paradas, olhando-os.

A valsa tocava suave e o Black sorriu, pensando que estava tão claro quanto a água que aquela noite se faria especial para uma bela despedida. Então olhou a ruiva e riu, riu da ironia de terem uma valsa lenta e suave para o último dia em que se pertenciam.

-Vamos dançar, Lily, vamos dar aos invejosos um motivo para se matarem por você... – ela riu e ele a pegou pela cintura, trazendo para muito perto, mais do que o necessário, depois sorriu malicioso. - Um... dois... três... um... dois... três... um... dois... três... Lily, essa semana foi a melhor semana da minha vida... Foi diferente de tudo o que já vivi, eu enfrentei meus amigos por uma menina, eu tive você, eu... – riu – Eu acho até que me apaixonei...

-Ah, Sirius... – ela apertou os dedos no ombro dele – Essa semana nunca vai ser esquecida... Nunca... – ela sentiu o coração apertar.

-Lembre-se Lily, - traçou os mesmos passos da valsa dos Black que ensinara para ela – Deve seguir ouvindo o silêncio, mesmo quando estiver no meio da multidão, mesmo quando eu não estiver aqui para te fazer lembrar, nem quando tudo estiver acabando, ou mesmo...

-Morrendo... – ela murmurou e ele sorriu, lembrando que ela costumava terminar as frases dele.

-Mesmo quando a pessoa que você ama estiver morrendo. Mesmo com medo. Cada leve nota que soar durante uma valsa, lenta ou rápida deve ser lembrada, todos os movimentos da vida têm uma sincronia. Tudo na vida é sincronia. Todos os passos... Todos os dias... Todos os_amores_... Todas as pessoas... Nós somos sincronia... – abaixou o corpo dela – Um... dois... três... um... dois... três... um... dois... três...

-Sirius... Eu sei que você está me deixando... – murmurou, olhando-o. Tinha lágrimas em seus olhos, tinha um pouco de dor, mas tinha entendimento.

-Todos os momentos são distintos e, por si, perfeitos. Quero que se lembre de mim com carinho. Foi perfeito e, ao mesmo tempo, muito rápido. Você sabe que vai se lembrar de mim para sempre. E eu de você...

-Sirius, não precisa fazer isso... – ela sussurrou com voz fraca.

-Um... dois... três... um... dois... três... um... dois... três... Eu estou indo embora – murmurou, trazendo-a para perto de si, abraçando-a enquanto dançava – Estou te deixando, Lily, mas é para o seu próprio bem. É porque admiro você. Saiba que você sempre será a minha menina dos olhos... Sempre.

-Eu não quero que me deixe, mas eu entendo que esta é...

-Sim, a nossa última valsa. – completou.

-É uma bela despedida, Sr. Black – ela murmurou com um meio sorriso e com as lágrimas começando a cair. Ele sorriu.

-E este é o nosso último beijo. – beijou-a desesperadamente, como se fosse a última e única completa dança em sua vida. Era o fim daquele jogo, daquela dança, daquela sincronia.

Sentiu os lábios dela tremerem, quando algumas lágrimas escorreram com mais força, aquele último toque dos lábios delicados dela. Fechou ainda mais os olhos, aquela era uma cena, uma lembrança que queria levar para sempre. O último beijo que dera na menina que, em breve, poderia chamar apenas de melhor amiga...

Seus lábios se separaram e ele teve medo, mas cumplicidade, seus olhos estavam cobertos de água, e as lágrimas dele começaram a rolar devagar, enquanto sorria suavemente, junto dela, em sincronia. Trouxe-a para si mais uma vez, com força, e beijou a testa dela, com desespero, não queria aquilo, mas era o melhor a fazer, pelo menos assim imaginava...

Esbarrou os lábios nos dela e sussurrou:

-Nunca se esqueça, por favor: será _sempre_, a menina dos meus olhos, _sempre_...

E com um sorriso falho e as lágrimas lhe inundando a visão, Sirius saiu correndo da sala de Slughorn, fugindo da maior dor que já havia sentido em sua vida. Estava abrindo mão do amor, pela amizade...

"_Quem sabe o amor tenha chegado ao final"_

**FIM.**

* * *

Nota da Beta: Oh, Deus, você é muito má. Mas está linda. Linda, linda, linda.

**Nota da Autora:** Foi um prazer reescrever essa história, e penso seriamente em escrever uma continuação... Sirius apaixonado é a coisa mais aperta do universo!

**¿G o s t o u ?  
¡C o m e n t a!**

**Beijos, queridos. Tai **


	2. CONTIUAÇAO DA FIC!

Para todo mundo que esperou pacientemente, e que me pediu uma continuaçao aqui venho eu - depois de três anos e alguns meses - apresentar-lhes a continuaçao de MENINA DOS OLHOS: (só pq hoje eu estou um pouco old school isso é UM TRAILER)

* * *

**O SEGREDO DOS TEUS OLHOS  
**

_Independente de onde estivessem, nada seria igual, e o tempo não voltaria para dar-lhes outra chance._

**-x-  
**

**Depois de Menina dos Olhos...**

_Fairy tales don't always have a happy ending, do they?_

- São orquídeas, você gosta de orquídeas?  
- Não sei, eu nunca tinha visto...  
- Essas são as minhas preferidas... – ele a olhou estranhando.  
- Pensei que gostasse mais de lírios.

Ela riu da simplicidade dele.

_And I foresee the dark ahead if I stay_

- Consegue escutar? – ela sorriu desentendida – Feche os olhos, Lily, que você vai ouvir... O balanço das folhas e galhos das árvores, o assovio do vento, o barulho das águas, a estranha sensação de que todos esses sons são novos, e que você nunca tinha percebido... – o olfato dele aguçou – O cheiro de grama molhada se misturando à sensação de liberdade... Agora abra os olhos e olhe ao redor. Nada está diferente, Lily, apenas a sua maneira de ver o externo mudou – deu mais dois passos para a esquerda e curvou o corpo dela novamente – escute o silêncio, tanto na guerra, quanto na dança e você sempre terá êxito.

_And I'm gonna miss you like a child misses their blanket_

Beijou aquela boca vermelho-maçã e sentiu o líquido doce e suave do sumo escorrer-lhe os lábios. Ela era deliciosa. Sentiu sua camisa encharcar de água e a aderência entre o seu corpo e o dela. Aqueles dedos fininhos se enrolaram no cabelo dele, enquanto ambos permaneciam sentados debaixo da ducha de água quente, sentindo calor.

_It's time to be a big girl now_  
_And big girls don't cry_

Sirius sentiu que poderia chorar a qualquer momento e se assustou, não sabia o que era sentir aquilo, não entendia o que era aquilo. Mas gostaria de saber...

_I'll be your best friend and you'll be mine Valentine_

**-x-**_  
_

**Você nao vai querer perder o desfecho dessa história de amor:**

**-x-  
**

_You are my sweetest downfall_

Quando ele se aproximou um pouco mais, pôde ver os contornos suaves de um corpo feminino, isso lhe fez sorrir. Ele podia vê-la a distância, mas nunca a confundiria.

Quanto tempo havia passado? Ele não saberia dizer ao certo, talvez não a visse desde a formatura em Hogwarts. Não, havia sido desde a reunião da Ordem da Fênix onde ele tomara como missão pessoal passar anos viajando por toda Europa, conseguindo aliados entre os jovens bruxos.

Sim, cinco longos anos sem vê-la.

_Beneath the stars came fallin' on our heads_  
_But they're just old light, they're just old light_

- Você tem tatuagens nas costas! – ela exclamou, aproximando-se.  
- Sim – ele sorriu, olhando-a por cima do ombro – São bonitas não acha?  
- Um campo de orquídeas! – ela disse, passando os dedos sobre os desenhos – Por que orquídeas?

Ele sorriu de costas para ela. Porque eram as flores que ela mais gostava, mas essa resposta não era uma opção.

_And kissed me 'til the mornin' light, the mornin' light_  
_And he kissed me 'til the mornin' light_

Quando Lily voltou a superfície e se agarrou às costas dele, como em cavalinho, ela aproximou os lábios da orelha dele, fazendo-o arrepiar inconscientemente.

- Senti sua falta, Sirius.

E ele sorriu, puxando as pernas dela mais para si e correndo para fora do mar, sentindo as palavras dela se repetirem uma e outra vez e ele queria abraçá-la com força.

_Samson came to my bed_  
_Told me that my hair was red_

- Lily... Nós ainda não fizemos planos para depois da guerra – James disse, respirando fundo – Me pergunto se deveríamos pensar no futuro...

Ela parou de andar, olhando-o amavelmente. Sabia que isso queria dizer: casar, ter uma casa só deles, pensar em filhos...

- Eu prefiro esperar passar. Então tomaremos todas as decisões necessárias. Pode ser?

_And history books forgot about us_  
_And the bible didn't mention us, not even once_

- Você não quer brigar com o James, mas e se eu te amasse?  
- Por favor, não brinque com isso.  
- E se não fosse brincadeira? – os olhos verde-esmeralda tocaram os dele e ele soube que não era uma brincadeira.  
- Então você destruiria a minha vida, Lily.

_You are my sweetest downfall_

- Sirius, o que vai fazer? Eles podem te prender!  
- Está claro que não vou me casar com uma pessoa que eu não amo, assim que podem me prender se eles quiserem, é melhor do que mentir para mim mesmo.

Lily sentiu o peito apertar enquanto ouvia a conversa. O mesmo aperto de quando James lhe olhava profundamente.

Ela estava mentindo para si mesma.

_I loved you first_

**-x-**_  
_

**O SEGREDO DOS TEUS OLHOS**

**-x-**

* * *

**N/A:** PASMEM: É UMA LONG! está já no meu perfil, entao corram para conferir o prólogo e COMENTEM OK?

Beijos imeeensos! :* Tai! (L)


End file.
